Girl Meets The Long Game
by GMWmain
Summary: This is a Joshaya, Rucas, Smarkle, and then there is Zay kinda of story. The Gang experience the world and the wonderful things that come with growing up
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Embarrassing**

 **I love gmw and bmw (no not the car) I ship Joshaya. If you hate Joshaya don't read this. I will try to post frequently but I have school starting next week.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own girl meets world. Nor the Song in this chapter or the next one not sure. The point is I don't own them.**

Maya's POV

It was around 11:30 pm when me, Riley, and Josh left NYU. I was so embarrassed, I couldn't even look at anyone. I remember Riles moving me out of the way so I didn't run into a pole.

-Hey, Peaches you okay? Riley asked as we stepped on to the subway.

Josh looked up at me and we made eye contact for a second before I looked away, My boots were the most interesting thing to me at that point.

-Yeah, just feel like an idiot. I said looking at Riley with a smile trying to hold back my tears, but I know she saw right through me.

She pulled me into a hug. I let out a silent cry so Josh didn't hear me. I already made an idiot out of myself no way am I letting him see me cry. I wipe my eyes as we head out. We are near Riles fire escape as Riley heads up the ladder I feel a tap on my shoulder startling me I turn around.

-Woah, Hey sorr didn't mean to scare you. He said grinning, god I don't know whether to be mad or smile on how cool he is being.

-Haha, it's okay, what's up? I said trying to keep my cool and look at anything but the Joshua Matthews.

-Do you need me to walk you home to? He said while I shook my head no

-Spending the night with Riles. I said smiling trying to cover up the sadness in my eyes. The Matthews can always tell when I'm upset. I just wish he is the exception

-Well okay, tell Riles that I'm going to go to the front and use the spare key so it acts like nothing ever happened. Josh said, I nodded.

-Wait you're not going to say anything. I asked , he just shook his head

-Thanks? But ok bye I guess. While climbing up I heard him mumble 'Goodnight Little Ferret'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Grown up**

 **Hey guys I'm just getting the hang of how to work this thing out I hope you guys like this chapter please review! Or don't whatever**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own girl meets world nor the upcoming song this chapter or the next**

—––—

Maya's POV

As I climb up the ladder I feel my cheeks turn red. Ugh I hate that he does that to me. I should be mad at him, should I?

-Ugh Peaches I wanna tell my parents what I said I immediately knew _ugh here it goes_

-To late. I said nervous if my best friend would hate me for what happened

-I wanna tell them that I'm looking forward to going to college someday-. She said about to say why before Mr. and Mrs. Matthews came through the door

-Because you loved those college girls you met there. Topanga said finishing Riles speech.

-They were so great. Riley said not even realizing her parents knew.

-Wait said looking at me because I told her Josh wouldn't say anything.

-Because one day you hope to be like those kinda girls yourselves. Cory said basically reading Riley's mind.

-You knew, _she said giving me a glance,_ they knew parents know everything. Riley said I couldn't help but smile because she was so innocent.

-No someone told said moving from the doorway sitting next to me and Riley.

-Josh appears from the door -I just wanted to say goodbye, very interesting visit. I held in a laugh because he kept his promise by acting like nothing happened.

-*sighs* Josh you told them. She said I couldn't tell if she was mad or relieved that a weight had been lifted of if her shoulder.

-Told then what Riley? That nothing happened?why would I tell them nothing happened if nothing happened why would I tell them that hmm? Riley gave him a look like he was crazy I giggled at her reaction.-It's okay Josh Maya told us. _Oh no!_

I looked at Mr. and as both Josh and Riley looked at me

-What! Riley said in disbelief, anxiety rushed through me as I felt like I disappointed her.

-Maya told us everything. Topanga said I looked at Riley she nodded at me realizing my anxiety as reassuring that she wasn't really angry

\- I wouldn't rat you out Riley. Josh looked at Riles then looked at Cory -Sorry Cor guess I'm still your little brother huh? Josh said kinda upset that even though he was looking out for his niece that he may have disappointed his brother.

-No Josh, I mean you were so looking forward new friends at that party but you left just to make sure Riley and Maya got home safely, you're not so little anymore Josh I guess I have to stop looking at you that way. Cory said he looked very proud of Josh and I know that means a lot to him.

-Thanks Cory that means a lot to me. Well looks like that solved that.

-Maya why did you tell them? _Nope looks like I'm not getting out of this so easily._

 _-_ It was a choice I made for myself I thought it was the grownup thing to do. I said it was true I texted them when we were walking. I saw Josh look at me and get ready to speak _oh no here we go time to get my heart stabbed again._

-It was you're not so little anymore Maya I guess I have to stop looking at you like that. I smiled I couldn't believe it I know he wasn't proposing and whatever but I mean progress right? My cheeks blushed red

-Thanks that means a lot to me. Repeating what just happened with Josh and Cory it was a good feeling still hurt my feelings were not returned.

-So Maya-. _I thought we went over everything_

 _-_ yeah yeah I know I'm never going to do this again either and I will call my mom and tell her everything. Topanga smiled at me and so did Cory,Riley,and Josh. -good but just tell your mother when she picks you up tomorrow she is working late. I nodded.

\- You're not planning on telling Shawn are ya? I asked Cory. Shawn is like a father to me I know he would be mad and probably punish me even though he can't really.

-Sorry honey but yeah we have to, he is probably going to be upset and punish you right.I smiled in response you would figure a teenager like me would get mad but with my daddy issues and stuff I never got to fully experience what it is like.

-Huh not your normal teenage response but ok. Josh said I laughed well he does know my family history. - Might I remind you boing that I am anything but normal. He smiled at me and I smiled at him we were just staring at each other.

Nobody's POV

-Can you leave now so I can talk to my peaches. Riley said. Everyone laughed and nodded as they left leaving Maya and Riley alone.

-So what's up Riles. Maya asked knowing exactly what Riley wanted to talk about. Except Riley just gave Maya a hug and no words were needed. Maya felt safe in her best friends embrace.

Maya's POV

-Maya I'm so sorry that I didn't take your feelings so seriously. Riley said tearing up we were at arm's length.

-Oh honey it is okay, I guess I just think if I was open with my emotions I didn't have to worry about keeping them all bottled up. I said Riley looked up at me and smiled _oh no I know that smirk she's planning something._ -what. I ask confused

-why don't you write your feelings down onto a piece of paper and look at it and maybe you can come to an understanding for yourself, so you understand them way better. Riley said I thought it was stupid but yet I considered maybe writing a song about it hmmm

-maybe, I might try at home, right now I'm tired sleep? I asked Riley she just smiled 'Thunder' 'Lightning' we both said as we changed to our pjs and went to bed.

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter it is extra long I'm considering adding Josh's POV on what happened and I know for sure the song is going to be in the next chapter or the one after it. Please Review ❤❤**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:Confusion**

 **Thanks for the awesome reviews this is my first story so hang in there like I said in the last when I'm getting used to how to upload chapters and all. PLEASE REVIEW! Or don't whatever**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own girl meets world nor the upcoming song in this chapter or the next**

Josh's POV

I can't believe Riley and Maya did that something could have happen to them. I was embarrassed but I didn't wanna mention that to them. Especially Maya. She looked so beautiful and mature. _Wait no Josh she is three years younger than you._ I could tell Maya was upset she wouldn't make eye contact with me nor Riley. We got onto the subway and Riley and Maya talked. I saw my niece pull Maya into a hug, I heard Maya cry and that just made me feel worse because that was my fault.

We arrived at the fire escape to Riley's bay window and I couldn't help myself I don't know what came over me.

-Goodnight little ferret. It was all innocent but I could see her blushing which gave me butterflies in my stomach. _Wait what why am I getting nervous, no I can't like her, can I? No! You can't she is three years younger than you._

We were all sitting at the bay window Maya, Me,Riley,Topanga,and then Cor.

-It's okay Josh Maya told us. A hint of relief came through me before I realized what he just said. I was about to say something but I figured not the best time so I turned to Riley.-I would never eat you out Riley. I said I wanted to make sure she didn't get in trouble cause the innocent person probably in the universe gets in trouble _no way!_

 _-_ Sorry Cor guess I'm still your younger brother. I feel like even though I had my best intentions for my niece that I would be letting down my big brother. _I know Maya was right cause I always want him to be proud of me like I'm proud of him._ Maya continued to dance through my head I couldn't get her out.

We finished our conversation and Riles told us to get out so she can talk to Maya, I was kinda hoping Maya didn't sleep over here for just one night so I could talk to her. _Wait what would I even say. Ugh just go to the couch and relax._ I'm sleeping over for the week so I get to see Maya everyday. I felt that little tug on my heart. _I just said I need to start looking at her differently what is going on I can't like her even if she grows that age difference still bothers me._

Before I can begin to think and understand anything I see Cory and Topanga come through the hallway they go to the kitchen and pat the bench as for me to come and talk.

-Hey, what's up? I asked knowing what we are going to talk about. _I don't even know my feelings yet how I'm I going to begin to explain to them if I can't explain to myself._

 _-_ We want to talk about Maya, look Josh I love you but I also love Maya and I can tell when she is hurting, she'll try to hide from us but we see right in her eyes and you can tell. Topanga says I don't know what to say to them. -So for Maya's sake Josh do you like her? The dreaded question I didn't want to be asked tonight. _Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

-Uhhh ummm. I stuttered.- I mean she has matured a lot-.

-And you called her gorgeous. Cory interrupted me. It just came out I thought it and then I said it if I didn't say anything maybe this wouldn't have happened. -Josh your feelings are your feelings don't let age difference or anything get in the way of that. _Yeah like you would know cause I don't him to be mad at me. -_ Josh? Topanga asked grabbing Cory's hand

-She's three years younger than me. I said frustration got the better of me. All I saw was them rolling their eyes and Topanga got up and sat next to me pulling me into a side hug

-Josh do you think about Maya at all? Topanga asked I nodded being honest cause I have established that part already. -Josh I think the whole 'She's three years younger than me' thing isn't to push Maya away I think it's a reminder for you to steer clear of her. _When she said that it made sense but I'm still confused on what I feel._

-I mean Josh you never really turned her down at all. Cory added

-I still don't know but I promise when I figure them out I will tell you and Maya. I said knowing that it wouldn't be fair for Maya because even though I'm flattered that she likes me I wouldn't want to hold her back if I didn't like her.

After I said that we shared our good nights and I went to the couch to try and fall asleep.

Maya's POV

I can't sleep I never can really but with Riley I can but today I can't I don't know why. I go out to the kitchen trying to be as quiet as possible to go and get some water. But no cause the universe just has to hate me.

-Maya? Josh asked _shit_ that's all I could think right now I would probably have to talk to the one person I don't want to talk to. -What are you doing up?

-I'm getting water, why are you up? I asked grabbing a water bottle from the fridge. I looked at Josh not realizing that he might want one. -Oh wait do you want one? I asked feeling like an idiot like he always makes me feel.

Josh's POV

When Maya asked me if I wanted a water bottle I said yes how can she be so calm my heart is racing and I don't know why. She walks over and hands me the water bottle and I say thanks. -So Maya what are you really doing up? I know Maya and Her family issues but she always can sleep here I have overheard her say that she always feels safe her and if Riley's there she can sleep.

-It's nothing. I know she is shutting me out I don't want her to she can always talk to me but I don't want to force her. _She looks so cute in those pjs and her heat up in a messy bun!_ What no stop thinking like that and focus _I really like when she is calm like this it is easier for me to talk to her._ Ugh why am I such an idiot.

Maya's POV

I can't look at Josh I can't let him know why I'm awake because he is the reason why I'm awake. -Just had a bad dream about my dad that was too surreal. _Wait what did I just use that word correctly will be so proud of me._ I lied to josh because I couldn't tell him the real reason sure that wasn't technically a lie I get those all the time but I'm better dealing with them now. Josh's pulls me into a hug and I hug him back I feel his heartbeat beating really fast and I wonder if that was because of me or something or someone else.

Josh's POV

I didn't even intend to pull her into a hug I know she's lying to me. I don't want to think all high and mighty of myself but I think the real reason why she is up is because of me. _She is the reason why I'm up_ omg what is going on with me.

-It's okay if you don't wanna tell me the truth, I understand I hurt your feelings and I'm so sorry I didn't wanna make you cry or anything. I said it was the honest truth but she didn't know I heard her cry. _Shit_

Maya's POV

Wait what how did he know I'm lying and I was crying. Why do these Matthews always see right through me. -Well of course you heard me, I said pulling away from the hug, and you are the reason I'm up I should be mad or upset or whatever with you but I can't and it bothers me. _I had to get it out it was the truth I hate that he does this to me but yet I will never stop sadly._

 _-_ Again I'm really sorry I feel like an ass and that isn't good so I hope you can forgive me. Josh said _ugh I want to forgive him now even if I shouldn't_

-It's ok don't feel like an ass I never told you that stuff so it isn't like you would know but next time ask before you judge me please. I said it was the truth cause all in all he didn't know. He nodded in agreement and I guess I asked the question he was dreading to. -Why are you up? I asked

Josh's POV

Guess I'm not getting out of that quickly. _I wish I could be honest with her and tell her she is the reason but I can't because I don't want to give her hopes if I later figure out that I don't like her._ So I decided to say the other truth that is more reasonable.

-Oh you know just school. I mean I'm skipping a grade and there is just a lot the professors are going to expect from me and I don't want to fail them nor my brother. This is the honest truth but I also know how to push that aside.

-It's ok Josh I know you and you will do great, you care to much of what people think about you Mr. Matthews loves you and is so proud of you. But I know that isn't the main reason right now but you do seem confused and I won't push you if you aren't ready to tell me. So just come talk to me when you understand. Maya says leaving me shocked. _Wow I always thought she liked me just because she thought I was attractive I never knew that she thought of me like that. I guess she can see through me as much as we can see through her._

-Well it is getting pretty late and I'm tired now so Goodnight Boing. She said patting me on the back and getting ready to leave.

-Goodnight Ferret. I said for the last time tonight.

I heard her mumble 'I'm still in it for the long game' I couldn't help but smile at that I feel my cheeks heating up. _What is going on with me Ugh whatever I'm just going to go to sleep._

Next Morning

Maya's POV

I woke up feeling a little tired but still refreshed as waking up to the smell of waffles. I immediately get dressed into my black ankle boots with black tights black skirt and a red long sleeved shirt. I wake Riley up and she gets dressed into a white skirt that reaches just below the knees and a red floral shirt with a sheer white thin cardigan and a white converse with a floral crown on her head. We walk out arm in arm to see waffles and eggs and orange juice. We sit down with and the head of the table and on the side next to Auggie and Josh on the left of me and Riley on the right on the bench.

-So what's the reason for waffles ? I ask because there is a usual reason for why we have waffles.

-Well Maya since Auggie has a doctor's appointment and has to get shots, and Riley since we have to tell her bad news, and for Josh getting into NYU,and lastly since we won't see you till Monday most likely this is to keep you full and also got some in the fridge for you to take home. For tomorrow. She says I always eat breakfast at The Matthews and I'm probably going to get in trouble which means I can't come over so they'll give me food which I appreciate.

-Wait what is the bad news? Riles ask I laugh because it is so obvious.

-Let me break the news, honey? I ask to get her attention

-Yes Peaches? She asks here we go.

-Well me and you are in trouble for sneaking out of the house so we can't hang out tomorrow. I say she looks at me and looks at her mom and dad and starts to do that thing where she is about to scream so I pull her into a hug to calm her down.

After breakfast and a time passes to where my mom is here and I'm in the living room with me, Riley, and Boing all watching a movie when my mom comes through the door.

-Hey baby girl, how was your sleepover? She asked which she never does.

-Let me guess told Shawn and Shawn told you? I ask knowing the answer.

-Yep, what were you thinking? Now they both paused the movie and looked at me. _Here goes the truth_

 _-_ I just thought if I went there and proved something to him then we could come to some sort of understanding. But I now realize I could have gotten hurt or Riley could have and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to her. I said it was true and so good to get out there.

-Riley jumped from the couch and hugged me. I laughed but knew I was in trouble.

-There you go, and as long as you realized what you did is wrong and are never going to do that again than it not mad but you're still grounded till Monday. My mom says and I nod. I grab the waffles that left me and I say my goodbyes and walk home with my mom.

-Baby girl when you said him did you mean Josh? I nodded in response my mom knew I liked him. -Oh honey are you sure this isn't a crush.

-No mom it isn't I know how I feel about him. I say frustrated cause I have to tell so many people that it isn't a crush.

-Okay baby girl now let's go home, I'm ordering take out ok? I nod in agreement to that

We go home I immediately go to my room and tell her to knock on my door when dinner is here. I immediately start to write the song that had been in my head.

1 hour later

Maya's POV

I get about a quarter of the song done and go eat dinner when I get done with dinner I head to my room to get changed into my pjs just a simple black tank top with grey sweatpants and an unbuttoned flannel with my hair up in a messy bun.

Sunday Morning

Maya's POV

I woke up from my dream about Josh we were together on the beach and I drew the sunset as he watched over but then the worse thing happened I woke up. I hear up the waffles and eat them then go to my room continuing my song as I get a text from Riley

 **From:Riley**

 **To:Maya**

 **Hey try writing your feelings for my uncle down yet**

 **From:Maya**

 **To:Riley**

 **Yeah I am right now but I'm actually writing a song I'll show you Monday morning**

 **From:Riley**

 **To:Maya**

 **Yay ok I can't wait to see your song oo I got an idea**

 **From:Maya**

 **To:Riley**

 **Oh no what is it**

 **From:Riley**

 **To:Maya**

 **You should sing your song in the talent show.**

 **From:Maya**

 **To:Riley**

 **Isn't it extra credit I mean I could use some I don't know cause I know you would or someone else would invite Boing and I don't think I'm ready for that.**

 **From:Riley**

 **To:Maya**

 **Just think about it please please please oops gotta go Peaches parents home.**

 **From:Maya**

 **To:Riley**

 **Hahaha okay Honey ❤️ bye.**

Should I do the talent show or should I just add this to my song book. _Wait what is different now you are always open about your feelings why does it matter now. Oh I don't know being humiliated in front of other people._ I continued to have this battle back in forth until I got tired and just went to bed. Guess I'll decide tomorrow or the next day.

 **This is pretty long I decided to just put on how Josh felt not repeating everything that just happened in the last episode and I'm really trying to find a way to do other characters POV so if you guys have any people you wants POV even Zay cause he is in this earlier so that changed**

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter I know for sure that the next chapter will either have the song or the one after. ❤❤**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:Signed up**

 **Hey guys! I saw my last chapter and what it said I meant to put rat not eat. Oops but I'm typing all of this on my phone and uploading it on my mom's computer because mine broke. PLEASE REVIEW! Or don't whatever**

 **Disclaimer-I do not own girl meets world nor the upcoming song this chapter or the next.**

•—–—•

Monday Morning

Riley's POV

I woke up with excitement to hear Maya's new song. I got up and dressed into my yellow overalls and a white long sleeved shirt with tan doc martens. I text Maya to see if she is coming through the bay window or the front door and she said front door so I go out sit on the edge of the bench next to my dad leaving a gap in between me and Josh so Maya could sit. Josh sure has been acting weird lately every time Maya's name is mentioned his eyes widen. Something is going on between them and I'm determined to find out.

-Sup weirdos. Maya said here usual catchphrase when she comes through the door she has her paper in her hand but quickly puts in her pocket when she sees Josh.

-Maya, honey breakfast. Mom said, she does this everyday and I know it means a lot to Maya

-No thanks, . Maya said

-Oh it wasn't an offer. My mom said being the fierce person she is. Maya walked over and sat down as the paper fell out of her pocket, Uncle Josh picked it up and was about to open it when Maya snatched it out of his hands, looked at the clock.

-Bay window,Bay Window in 25 minutes. Maya said I nodded and we finished breakfast quickly.

Maya's POV

We are at the bay window while Riley reads over the song I finished yesterday. _Omg what if she hates it, or worse what if she likes it and begs me to sing it in the talent show._ _One thing at a time Maya._

-Omg Peaches, I love it. Riley said as I smiled happy but knew that there was no way out of her next plan. -So will you sing at the talent show? _I knew it! I mean should I, maybe I don't know._

 _-_ Riles I don't know, but I do know that I don't want to be humiliated. I said

-Come on Maya please. _Maybe I should I mean I have never cared what other people thought about me unless I cared about them_ I was interrupted from my thoughts when Josh came in and said we were going to be late so we headed to the subway and continued talking about the talent show.

-Please, Please sing it you have a wonderful voice. Riley said I always knew I can sing I love to sing cause my loves it to and she always sang to me when I was scared.

-I don't even have any background music for it. I pointed out trying to find a loophole to this.

-Zay has a dj set and you have a piano we can record it and have them play it while you sing. Riley sand closing any opportunity of me getting out of this.

-I don't know Riles I don't want to let you down but I don't wanna be embarrassed knowing that Josh is going to wanna come. I said she just smirked at me knowing she is going to get everyone else on board to make me sing the song.

John Quincy Adams Middle School

Zay's POV

Me, Farkle, and Lucas see both Riley and Maya coming towards us and I see Maya has a paper. _I wonder what it is_

-Hey. Riley said to Lucas here we go again they do this every time _ugh_

said

said I couldn't take any more of this

-So Maya um what is that in your hand. Apparently I said something that made Riley look at me like I just told her unicorns are real and Maya looked kinda freaked.

-It's a song I wrote about my feelings for Josh. She said me being kinda new to the group I didn't know who Josh was.

-Who?I asked

-Riley's Uncle Boing. Maya said Well now I know who Josh is whenever we heard about him he was always referred to as Riley's uncle boing.

-Oooo you should sing at the talent show. Riley and Maya looked at each other then looked at me -What? I said laughing

-Can you do the background music to her song? Riley asked me I was so thrilled. I jumped up and down saying yes and they all laughed and then the bell rang and we went to class

Gym

Maya's POV

 _Ugh I hate gym class it is so boring but today seemed different we had free play since people were signing up for the talent show and Riles disappeared for a minute and came back I immediately know what she did._

 _-_ Riles I said I don't know if I want to do this or not why did you sign me up. I asked frustrated.

-Because Peaches you were going to do it anyways and you know it. Riley said I knew she was right. The only question lifted to ask is one I know the answer to.

-Are you inviting Maya's Boing? Smackle asked. _My boing? God I wish._ Omg I'm such wacko.

-If Maya doesn't want me to then I won't. Riles said but if she wasn't Mr. Or would.

-So Maya you wanna get a little kiss from Josh? Huckleberry asked. _Why was he even trying honestly. Oh it is so on._

 _-_ Really Sundance you wanna do this of all days? I asked I immediately saw the fear in his eyes.

-No. Huckleberry said immediately getting up.

Bay Window in Riley's Room

Riley's POV

-Peaches? I asked wondering if she was mad at me for signing her up.

-It's ok Riles go tell your parents if you want you can tell Boing too. Maya said, I smiled I love my uncle but when it comes to making Maya happy I will do anything.

As I walk out the door Maya tells me she is tired and going to lay down for a bit. I recommend going on the couch cause dinner's almost ready. So we both head out she has a blanket and as soon as she gets comfortable she was out cold.

-So I signed Maya up for the talent show. I said helping Uncle Josh set up the table. _God I hope he wants to go and see Maya perform._

-You did? And she is okay with this? My mom asks, I nod in response then look at Josh.

-We're there. My mom and dad said as we all turned our heads to Josh.

-How about you Uncle Josh? She would really appreciate it if you were there. I said even though that might be true but it really was so he could here her song.

-Um when is it? He asked stuttering _omg is my uncle nervous what!_

-Saturday, why? I ask forgetting he doesn't live here

-Oh well I have to head back out to Philadelphia on Saturday but I guess I could head out after. I smiled and jumped around.

-Yay! I said happy as Josh turned his head looking at a peaceful Maya, he mumbled 'sweet dreams gorgeous' I pretended not to hear him _OMG what did he just say does he like Peaches should I tell her that would just complicate things but I never hide from Maya._

 **Omg I just heard Gmw is being cancelled noooooooo but it still can be saved by possibly Netflix. Hope you guys liked this chapter I was in the middle of writing it when I found out so pretty bummed out right now. Still don't know why it is cancelled. ❤**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:The performance**

 **I ask this as a gmw lover please go to Netflix and request them to pick up on a season 4. But anyway I hope you guys really liked this chapter. Please put Girl meets World as a title request because we aren't ready for it to end. Please Review!**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own girl meets world nor the upcoming song in this chapter.**

 **Time jump to Saturday**

Riley's POV

It's about 2 hours before we need to be there for the talent show. _I can't believe Maya actually agreed to this. Wait no she didn't you signed her up. But sometimes you need to give your friend that certain push to make them happy._ I help Maya look nice maybe more then she might because well Josh is coming so.

-Okay I'm ready what did you pick for me to wear? Maya said still in her pjs.

-It is right here go try it on. I say eager to see what she looks like. She walks out with a black dress with lace down the arms and fishtail tights with black ankle boots.

-you look so pretty. She looked amazing. _Wow I can make a job out of this if there even is a job for this. I'll call it purple cat outfitters. Ooooo._

-Thanks Riles, I love it. Maya said twirling around I put her hair up in a side French braid. I put light makeup on so she didn't look like a ghost in front of the lights and a bright red lip gloss.

-Yeah yeah you can keep it, it looks better on you anyways. I said to be honest black isn't really my style but I know she loves it so I didn't mind giving it to her.

-Really, thanks. She said hugging me as we went out to the living room no one was there. They left early for seating. So we decided to leave early cause I had to get seated as well.

30 minutes before the talent show starts

Lucas's POV

We were all chatting and Josh kept asking what that piece of paper Maya had was all about he seemed all nervous and worried we all looked at each other laughing. But I quickly stopped when I saw Riley she looked beautiful she was wearing a blue and purple floral dress with a black rim as the straps and tan heels.

-Hi. I say

-Hey. She says

-You look beautiful. I say and immediately get my chair turned around before I can say anything because Mr. Matthews turns me around and just gives me the death glare. As I turn my chair around I see Riley blushing bright red. Which I smile at making me blush. _I really like her but we tried the dating thing and it didn't work but ugh I wanna go out with her._

5 minutes till The talent show starts

Josh's POV

I really am worried about Maya what was that paper about it was obviously something that she didn't want me to know. _Was it a drawing? No it can't be a drawing because she shows all of us her drawings that she likes. Hmm I guess I will find out later_

-Welcome to the John Quincy Adams Middle School talent show, we are so thankful for everyone who signed up and everyone who came to show their love and support. I now present you our hosts for the evening. The principal says all happily Maya's performance is 5th out of 35 so we got a long night.

4th person into the performance

Maya's POV

Omg I'm so nervous what if I make a fool out of myself on stage. _What if Josh knows that the song is about him and doesn't like it, or worse what if he does like it but doesn't know it's about him. Calm down Maya take a deep breath._

-And next is Maya Hart. Singing 'Too Young'

I walk out on stage and see my mom, Shawn, Cory,Topanga,Josh,Auggie,Riley,Lucas ,Farkle, Smackle, and Zay sitting down here goes nothing.

Maya's Performance

Josh's POV

 _Omg she looks gorgeous! No stop thinking like that just listen to her sing._ The title seems weird wait was this the thing that was on the paper the song? As I decide to push that aside I listen to her beautiful voice I rarely get to hear.

Big lights  
People  
Rushing to grow up before you know  
Stop signs  
Denied  
Everyone tells me I gotta go slow

And it's gonna hurt sometimes  
No matter what you do  
But nothing can change my mind

If I'm too young to fall in love  
Why do you keep runnin' through my brain?  
And if I'm too young to know anything  
Then why do I know that I'm just not the same?  
Don't tell me I won't  
Don't tell me I can't feel  
What I'm feeling is real  
Cause I'm not too young

Rain drops  
Deep thoughts  
Pictures of you and me wherever I go  
Laughing  
Running  
To a place where nobody says no

And it's gonna hurt sometimes  
No matter what you do  
But I've got to fall to fly, yeah

If I'm too young to fall in love  
Why do you keep runnin' through my brain?  
And if I'm too young to know anything  
Then why do I know that I'm just not the same?  
Don't tell me I won't  
Don't tell me I can't feel  
What I'm feeling is real  
Cause I'm not too young

Cause I'm not too young, no  
Ye-e-eah. Everyone in the audience start cheering after the bridge.

And if I'm too young to fall in love  
Why do you keep runnin' through my brain?  
And if I'm too young to know anything  
Then why do I know that I'm just not the same?  
Don't tell me I won't  
Don't tell me I can't feel  
What I'm feeling is real, yeah  
Cause I'm not too young  
Cause I'm not too young, no  
Cause I'm not too young

She ends of with her voice light ( **I don't know the word called for it** ) and runs off stage as a signal for Riley to come meet her she walks through us mumbling that the song was about me. I understand now why she didn't want me to see the piece of paper god I just wish she would have told me, on that is how she feels. _God Josh you're such a frickin idiot._

After Maya's Performance

Riley's POV

I go backstage to see Maya signaling me to go outside so we walk outside and she is shaking so badly.

-Peaches you did amazing, you saw how everyone was cheering for you and Josh he was speechless after your performance. I say pulling her into a hug to stop her shaking.

-He was? Wait you told him didn't you, you told him the song was about him. She said getting angry pulling away from the hug. Uh Oh I nodded pleading that I'm sorry. For a second she looked like she was going to kill me then started shaking again.

-I played it over and over in my head how he was going to react, I never even thought that he could like it and know it was about him, Riles what does this mean? She asks me. _You know when you just wish you can give the person you love everything and all the answers to their questions that's me with Maya and I know that is her with me._

 _-_ God I wish I knew peaches but I don't know come on let's go inside and watch the rest of the talent show. I say pulling her into another hug and then we put our arms around each other and head back inside.

After the performance

Maya's POV

-Baby girl you did amazing. My mom said pulling me into a hug and giving me a kiss on the head.

-I'm proud of you kiddo. Shawn said pulling me into a side hug. I got my share of hugs and congratulations from my family and friends except for one person the one and only Joshua Matthews.

-Did you like the performance Boing? I asked trying to play it cool which wasn't working out very well.

-Yeah I did you have a really amazing voice. He said rubbing the back of his head I knew what that meant he was nervous _but why?_

-Thanks Boing. I said well this isn't awkward. He was about to say something but was interrupted by Auggie saying I'm hungry. Saved by a hungry eight year old kid.

-I'll tell you later. He says _WHAT OMG WHAT Why does he wanna talk to me oh god umm._

 _-_ Until later. I say walking off to Riley linking arms with her and going to the Matthews household for pizza.

Around 10:00 at night

Maya's POV

My mom left to pick up a night shift and gammy is at that old people home trying it out. So I'm home alone which means watching 'Friends' in the living room with some popcorn and a fuzzy blanket.

-So no one told you life was gonna be this way  
Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A.  
It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year, but

I'll be there for you  
(When the rain starts to pour)  
I'll be there for you  
(Like I've been there before)  
I'll be there for you  
('Cause you're there for me too). I sang to the intro cause hey I'm all alone. I hear a knock and I wonder who it could be because I'm not expecting anyone. _Maybe it is Shawn he might be here just checking up on me cause my mom is at work, or it could be Riley wanting to talk about Josh or just wants to watch friends._ When I open the door I didn't see Shawn nor Riley but…

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I don't think I'm going to get much writing done tomorrow but I'll try cause tomorrow is my sister's birthday. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Who do you think is at the door and why? I ask again as a girl meets world fan please please go to Netflix and recommend for them to pick up on girl meets world for more seasons. ❤❤❤**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:F.R.I.E.N.D.S**

 **Hey guys,**

 **Don't forget to do the Netflix request. Sorry I had to add friends in there friends is my all time favorite show so far and I couldn't help but make it one of Maya's and Riley's favorite tv shows.**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own girl meets world nor the previous song.**

 **/-\**

Maya's POV

-Josh what are you doing here, I thought you had to go back to Philadelphia? I asked still shocked he is here of all people Joshua Matthews had to be here. It wasn't till I let him in that I realized I was in my pjs which was a grey tank top with black sweatpants and a red and white flannel unbuttoned and with no makeup on with my hair in a ponytail.

-I do but I told you I would talk to you later. He said smiling at me, not sure why though.

Josh's POV

I didn't even know I was coming here. I was going to go to Philadelphia but then some part of my mind just took over and I ended up here. I couldn't think I just had to do cause if I think I'll immediately go back to the 'three years younger than me' and I can't do that now, now that I know how much it hurts her.

I smiled after telling her my reason for being there. Cause damn she looked so gorgeous. _Wow I'm not stopping myself_ I was interrupted from my thoughts by Maya as I didn't answer her question.

-Sorry I zoned out for a second what did you say? I asked feeling the heat rise to my cheeks.

-I said what did you wanna talk about? She repeated. She asked the question I had been asking myself actually I don't know how I feel about her I mean when you think about it I never really turned her down I just said the whole three years thing.

-uhh umm was your song about me? I asked knowing it was but I had further questions.

-yeah, I thought that was obvious though. She said _how is she so cool about this I'm freaking out over here_ but I immediately saw that she was nervous too because she bit her bottom lip and she was blushing. _God what is she doing to me._

 _-_ Was all of it true? I asked.

 _-_ Yeah, that was why I was so nervous. She said. _She just continues to amaze me how can she be so sure about her feelings._

 _-_ I'm so sorry. I say pulling her into a hug. -I don't want to be the reason you are hurting. I say I feel like such an ass. She shouldn't like me if this is how I make her feel.

-It's fine Boing if I couldn't handle it I would just stop liking you. She said wow I can't believe how open she is. _You'd figure after her dad leaving she wouldn't be so open._

-Why are you so open with me, I always turn you down and yet you're still open with me. I ask pulling away from the hug, regretting saying that I turn her down.

-First of all you actually haven't turn me down you just say 'your three years younger than me' and then run away or walk away I don't know why you say that and don't say something you don't actually know, but if you don't know then I won't force you but when you are ready, I'll leave you to explain and lastly I'm open with you cause I...I care about you and I know you care about me and I…I have h-hope you won't leave me. She said stuttering and leaving me speechless. -I don't mean to scare you away, I don't. I like you but at the end of the day I just want you to be there for me. I know I say 'Hope is for suckers' but you all taught me people can stay and be there for you so I will continue to hope as long as I have all of you guys. She said I can't believe how mature she is. _Could I actually like the One and only Maya Hart or am I just thinking this cause she is maturing or am I just not thinking correctly at all._

 _-_ Maya I will always be there for you. You are right I have never actually turned you down but I don't know why I wish I could tell you and give the answer that I'm wondering too but I can't but I promise when I can I will. I say speaking from the heart and not worrying that I need to grow up.

Maya's POV

 _Omg I can't believe there is a possibility that boing could like me. Ahhhhhhhhhhh. I'm just happy he said he would be there for me even if he doesn't like me the way I like him._

 _-_ Thanks Boing and even if you don't like me the way I like you, I'm just glad you will still be there for me. I say blushing _hey I still like him can you blame me?_

 _-_ No problem Ferret, so you like Friends? He says looking at my tv screen then looking at me. I look at him like this is such a shocker

-Of course I do. I say hoping he didn't hear me sing. _I mean he heard enough of my singing for one day right?_

-Me too, so do you sing the intro song every episode or is it just today? He says I playfully hit his arm.

-Everytime, why you got a problem with that? I ask trying to be flirty _which he is probably going to say three years huh_

Josh's POV

Maya flirting? So what's new.

-No I don't actually, I love friends, more than you probably. I said trying to be cool and flirting back.

Maya's POV

Omg Josh is flirting back wow.

-I doubt that , How you doin? I say trying to use Joey's move on Josh.

-I'm doing great, ferret, how about you? He asks not giving up on our little game.

-Ugh you win, too tired to come up with anything else. I say as we both laughed. -Do you wanna watch it with me or are you going to go back to Philadelphia? I ask.

Josh's POV

 _What is she doing to me. I shouldn't stay but I want to._

-Just for awhile then I'll head back out. I said knowing I won't be leaving anytime soon.

-Ok cool my mom comes home in two hours anyway. She says being so calm. _How is she being able to be so calm and cool about this while I'm just a nervous wreck._

 _-_ So I'll head out in an hour and 30 minutes. I say with a smile.

As we are watching Friends without even any intention we curl up together in the blanket she's laying on my chest with her hand on my stomach and her head near my shoulder and my arm around her waist. Then there was no age difference there was no confused feelings. It was just me and her. Oh how perfect it was.

But good things always have to come to an end and my alarm goes off and I give Maya a kiss on the cheek and head out the door back to Philadelphia I go as my mind constantly considers going back I head out the lobby door into the cold street and into my car as Maya continues to dance in my head. _Ok you need to figure your feelings out and now._

Maya's POV

 _Josh Matthews kissed my cheek. Wow. That just sounds unreal_. I mean last spring when Riley went on her first date. _Well does farkle count as my first date?_ But anyways I just spoke to him and he ran away now he kissed my cheek. Oh and not to mention his arm around my waist. _No Maya it doesn't mean anything to him it just means the world to you. But he did say he doesn't know his feelings so this could actually mean something to him or it couldn't. Ugh._

-Hey baby girl I'm home. My mom said walking into my room to give me a hug.

-Hey mom how was work? I ask

-It was great, I loved your performance tonight, sorry I had to go into work right after it though. My mom apologizes.

-Mom it's fine as long as you were there and you were I'm fine. I say.

-How did I get so lucky to have you. My mom says pulling me into another hug.

-I love you, I'm kinda tired so I'm going to sleep now. I say. I always usually wait for my mom to get home so she can tell me how her day was and all and then I go to sleep.

-Ok baby girl, I love you too goodnight. She says walking out my room and turning off the lights and shutting my door.

 **\\-/**

 **Hey guys hope you liked this chapter. I found out yesterday that Disney owns Freeform so it isn't an available option but Netflix is so please go to Netflix title suggestion and type in Girl meets world. I won't be able to write nor post much during the week so I hope you guys understand cause I'm starting school again. ❤❤️❤**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:Tell The Truth**

 **Warning there is a time jump to the ski lodge. There will be explanations on what happened in the time jump. Don't forget to review and have Girl meets world a title suggestion for Netflix.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own girl meets world.**

•—•

The day before the Ski lodge trip

Cory's POV

I'm such an idiot. I found out about a month ago where the nature club was going to see the leaves change color. Can you guess where it is? The universe is not always sunshine and rainbows. Yeah you probably know. The Mount Sun Lodge, the place that almost tore Topanga and Cory apart. Yet I'm still short a chaperone. I wonder who I could invite.

-Morning my beautiful family, my beautiful wife, how did you sleep last night. I asked her knowing she is still mad at me.

-If she is there tomorrow, Cory Matthews I said not finishing cause the kids walked in.

-Hey weirdos. Maya said, it is good to finally see her again and healthy. No matter what happened she is still the Maya I know and love as a second daughter.

-You swear what mom? Riley asked completely eavesdropping on our conversation.

-Oh nothing honey. Topanga says the truth is we haven't told Riley about what happened because she is too innocent for that.

-Oh? So Maya you excited for tomorrow? Riley asked Maya looked at her. The one thing about this situation that is different is the ugly three headed triangle which I have a feeling will be resolved by they are going to need some help. But no matter what Maya and Riley will always be their for each other when time gets tough.

-Yeah I know I'm gonna get some good sketches in, Shawn is letting me borrow his camera while him and my mom are planning the wedding so I can take photos and then sketch them later. Maya said she has always been a talented artist. Auggie always says he wants to be able to draw like her.

-You girls better get to school now. Topanga said then looked at me. -You too,but I need to ask you something in private. She said, _oh no what did I do this time?_

-Ok bye mom, love you both. Riley said giving us a hug and a kiss even though I'll see her in a couple of minutes.

-Bye Mrs. Matthews, l love you both. Maya said. She is like my own daughter no matter what but no matter how much of a rebel she claims to be she always manages to have her manners.

The girls left and Topanga pulled Cory to the couch.

Topanga's POV

-So you know how we are short a chaperone? I ask and Cory nods. -Well would you mind if I invited your brother, he is great with the kids?

-FOR GOD SAKE YOU WANT TO INVITE ERIC, OF ALL PEOPLE IN THIS WORLD? Cory says shouting like I'm a crazy person.

-No you idiot, Josh. I say like I would suggest someone who doesn't even know how to spell his own job.

-Oh, but what about Maya? He asked, I know I can't ask Maya but if I don't she might feel blindsided.

-I'll call him and figure out the situation with them two. I say, we already have this triangle mess, so hopefully this won't be a big deal who am I kidding this is a big deal. But I have hope everything is going to work out.

While everyone is at school I'm working from home today to get ready for the trip so I decide now maybe a good time to call.

Josh's POV

I'm sitting in my dorm room reading a book cause why not. Then I get a phone call from Topanga, which is odd because they would text me and I would just go down there.

-Hey Josh how's college. Topanga asked.

-Hey oh yeah it is going great. I lie, to be honest it is a leaving hell plus I hate my roommate thank god he has a girlfriend and is constantly and her place or I don't think I could live with this guy.

-Josh you know I'm a lawyer right? It is my job to be able to tell when people are lying to me. She says I should've known better than to have lied to her.

-Right sorry, so what's up. I ask cause I know she didn't just call me to ask me that or she would've just texted.

-Oh right, so Cory was put in charge of the nature club this year and guess where we are going to see the leaves. She says.

-No you don't mean the lodge that almost ruined you too. The one with the girl I'm not allowed to say or even go out with someone who has the same name? I ask, wow if I'm right then I'm surprised my brother isn't dead yet.

-Yep, and I know it is your break and all but we are short a chaperone, we were wondering if you could help us out? Topanga asked. I felt a tug on my heart. It was something I haven't felt in a long time though.

-Umm yeah sure I would love to, I guess that makes my plans better I was just going to stay in here all week. I said, Topanga laughed but then quickly stopped.

-Josh? You know she will be there, I know you told her you would figure your feelings out for her and let us know and her so I'm going to ask you this, do you like Maya? She asked the question I have asked myself for so many months and then I found the answer but I didn't wanna accept it.

-You don't understand I haven't seen her in a year. I say I don't think I'm ready to tell her what if she is mad at me what if she wants me to tell Maya I don't think I'm ready for that .

-Distance makes the heart grow fonder, I know you guys have talked and kept in touch and you were there for her during her time of struggle you didn't leave and you have talked so stop denying your feelings and tell me. Topanga said I always knew she was a fierce person but damn I didn't know she was that fierce.

-I know you are right. _Here goes nothing_.-Yes I like Maya, I kept on denying but I'm not going to continue denying, I'm going to have to tell her aren't I? I confessed felt good to actually say it if only I told the actual person.

-Yeah you are but there is some problems we are going to have to solve before you can tell her. She said laughing at the beginning but quickly stopped.

-Oh is everything okay? I asked concerned Riley told me what happened with Maya and I wasn't sure if there was anything going on again.

-Well first everyone is ok but I'll fill you in tomorrow, can you have your bags packed and meet me at the school around 10 tomorrow we leave at 11. She asked.

-Sure see you tomorrow. I say and hang up the phone I pack my bags and think about what is about to happen I'm still curious on what she meant by problems but she said she would tell me tomorrow better get some rest for tomorrow it is going to be a long day.

 **Wow! Did you see that Josh likes Maya. I was considering leaving another cliffhanger but you guys are probably wondering what happened with Maya. I chose this certain thing because it happened to me well some parts the other parts are just changed to suit Maya's character better. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Tune in to see what happens when they are at the ski lodge and does Josh know what happened or not? Predictions are always nice too. ❤❤❤❤**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:Tell the truth**

 **Hey guys I'm thinking about doing another story I will continue this one. But I like to think I'm a creative person and I think of a lot of twist and turns I might not I don't know yet. Don't forget to go to Netflix and request Girl meets world as a title suggestion.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own girl meets world.**

 **/-/**

classroom Day of the trip

Josh's POV

I walk into Abigail Adams High School to find my brother's classroom. _Dang to only think that just last year I was a junior here._ I skipped a grade which means I should still be here as a senior. Hey what do you know I run into an old bully in high school. He is scared of me now _wow college does a lot for you huh._ I go down end from end until I finally here my brother yell 'Nature' so I decide to follow his voice until I reach to his class what do you know I'm here. I wait a bit for him to calm down. Triangle? What! My heart starts to race and I feel a tug at my heart when I hear Maya talk.

-We got this completely under control Matthews, My human nature is completely under control and there is nothing or no one who can ever change that. Maya said yeah sure let's see about that when you see me or even if you still like me. Here goes nothing

-Hey kiddies. This was just a normal thing I say I don't have any explanation for it. When Maya saw me she started giggling which I had to bite my tongue not to smile at her.

-I'm wrong. Maya said looking at me. _Josh look away don't let her think anything._

-Here we go. Riley said putting her face in her hands as Lucas looked at her. _Are they dating now?_ I mean that's what some people do they wait till high school and then start dating.

-You're my chaperone. She says with her big lovingly eyes I smiled and nodded as Topanga came through the door and basically saved me.

-I invited him. Topanga said bumping my shoulder.

-I love you. Maya said maybe she does like me, I still gotta figure out what problems Topanga mentioned and then this whole triangle thing.

-And I invited her, I'm smart. Cory said I laughed and Maya immediately raised her hand.

-Yes Maya. Cory said

-If you're so smart how come Riley nor Auggie can say ski or go camping? Why are we going to the place where you *put hands to cheeks and acts out a kiss* were forced into that? Maya asked wow she is a lot more rebellious than I last saw her and she snuck out a window.

-You're so mean. Cory yelled

-You know when you have your first kiss I'm gonna annoy you constantly by doing that. Riley said wow Maya hasn't kissed anyone yet I see a bunch of people laugh so I try to turn the attention towards me. _Maybe you could be her first kiss?_

-My name is Josh and I'll be with you all day and all night so no monkey business. I say trying to avoid any more contact with Maya because I feel like I might just blurt out and say it. I notice 'Yoby' I guess that is what they are called and immediately know they are going to be trouble.

-*Makes monkey noises*. Maya does this and I'm biting my tongue so badly that I'm afraid it will start bleeding.

We are in the bus and I sit next to Topanga we are diagonal from Riley and Maya they're ahead of us talking and Maya is drawing.

-So what is this whole triangle thing about? I say quietly which Topanga told me to do. She filled me in on what is going on and this makes my heart sink to my stomach. But it seems like something is missing why would Maya lose herself there is something they aren't telling me.

Meanwhile Riley and Maya have a conversation.

Maya's POV

-Did you know he was coming. I say I made a deal with Riley that I would tell Josh the truth the next time I saw him. Which is now.

-I had no idea, Maya you have to tell him the truth. Riley tells me. I know I have to tell him but I don't want him to think of me as immature. _Wait why do I care what he thinks I like Lucas, right?_

-I know I promised and you used ring power but still. I said when we use ring power we have to but I don't know I'm scared can you blame me?

-wait so you still like him. She asked I remember on the night this whole triangle thing was born on New Year's Eve where we played the couples game saying is it possible to love two people at once. I know it referred to Me,Riley, and Lucas but I also kinda know that I could still like Josh.

-Maybe I don't know, I was so sure about my feelings and now I don't even know. I say leaning back and sighing. Riley pulls me into a hug and says no matter what this will always be forever.

-Thunder. She says raising her hand not like asking a question like the thing we do all the time.

-Lightning. I say grabbing her hand.

-Forever. We say in unison. I'm glad we didn't let this triangle get in between us I just wish I wasn't so stupid and did the things I did.

We get to the ski lodge and of course clumsy Riley had to fall of the bus. We walk her in and we sit on the bay window what do you know they have a bay window here.

Josh's POV

I stay behind, after finding out Riley had fallen off the bus,I mean how does that happen. I grab the bags while all the students go inside and Cory and Topanga are checking in. I come in with the last bag see the triangle on the bench and all the students except for a couple of them to go check out the forest. I set the last bag down and notice the trio's eyes on me. I can't help but eavesdrop.

-Hey boing has nothing to do with this he is just a fantasy, you don't go out with a fantasy, you just think about them all the time what's the matter with you? Maya said that's all I am to her a fantasy maybe I have this all wrong and she doesn't like me but I can't help but smile at my nickname I haven't heard in awhile.

-Yeah I'm real messed up. Cowboy says I know Maya has nicknames for him but I like cowboy. But I think my favorite is Dr. turtleneck surprised he doesn't wear turtlenecks anymore and he doesn't have that weird haircut and doesn't say haaaaaa that much like he used too.

-So when's the first nature hike dreamboat. Smackle asked me I think I heard from Topanga that she and Turtleneck are dating so little weird.

-Smackle do you even know who this is. Turtleneck says

-He is Maya's boing. Smackle says. Wow I'm hers oh I haven't thought of that at all. _Of course you have idiot you like her duh._ Wow I really don't like myself. _Why are you talking to yourself?_

-Then why would you call him dreamboat? Turtleneck asks interrupting my fight with myself I have to say I wasn't winning.

-Look at him. Smackle says moving her hand towards my face and touches my hair.

-Okkkayy, while Cory and Topanga are checking us in let me welcome you all to Mount Sun Lodge, where we are to turn our thoughts away from our indoor relationships and towards our relationship with the outdoors. I say as I look at the students then at Maya and then back at 'Smarkle' I'm just going to call them that instead of saying Smackle and Turtleneck every time.

-Yeah I don't think so Cub Scout. Zay says at me.

-You brought them here on couples weekend. Topanga says looking at Cory

-Of course I did. Cory says well that just blew what I just said a couple of minutes ago.

-Nature says trees a crowd. Zay said all of these things had to do something with the trio at the bay window.

-huh. Riley said with fear in her voice.

-Moonlight walk triangle trail. Smackle said

-Huh. Maya said

-Riley, Maya, and Lucas enough already! Turtleneck says flipping the marker in his hand.-Huh. He finishes copying them.

We go for our hike sadly Riley had to stay back. But she apparently had a nice time. On the other hand I didn't because instead of getting to have a chance to talk to Maya I had to make sure Yoby didn't wander off.

Around Night time.

Josh's POV still

I hear Maya say that she has no pride let's flip a coin and order a pizza. I'm still behind the wall when I drop a movie me and Riley share the clumsiness.

-Movie night. I yell kinda raising the movies in the air.

-Movie night. Cowboy repeats

-Coward. Riley and Maya say in unison.

-I know. Cowboy says

I get all the selections they want more like what Riley and Maya want. But nobody cares about movies they all wanna know and see who the cowboy picks. So they decided to tell what their lives would be like if they were together. I know what I feel about Maya but I do want her to be happy and if the only way that is possible is if she is with Lucas then I just gotta deal with it.

The next day

Maya's POV

After the whole feud of Riley staying up all night talking to some dude I told her I would talk to Lucas who stormed off. But first I need my breakfast and coffee we go in there and see Josh, Zay,Smackle, and Farkle all sitting down Josh alone and the three together. As we walk Riley pushes me and I bump into Josh.

-Sorry, your niece is very clumsy. I say trying to hide the blush in my cheeks.

-It's fine, I know she gets it from her grandmother, you okay? He asked I laughed and shook my head rubbing my side cause I did run into the table.

-How about you? I asked

-Maya you aren't that heavy you know that right? He asked smiling which cause me to smile. _Ok yep I think I still like him, think? No I know but the weird thing is why do I feel like this with Josh and not Ranger Rick._

-Yeah I know I'm small but I did run into ya. I say

He laughed and I told him I would talk later and went to a smiling Riley who already got my food.

-You know that hurt my stomach a lot right. I said my scar is still new so it hurts sometimes.

-Oh I didn't mean to I'm sorry but you didn't tell Josh like you said you would. Riley said

-He will think I'm immature and will start seeing me as a little kid again. I said

-No he won't he would never do that. Riley said I mean I know they are niece and uncle and all but I don't think she understands.

-Fine but if it turns out the way I think it is I'm gonna kill you. I said no not really

-If you are right I'll kill him then you could kill me. Riley said me and her both burst out laughing.

Later in the day

Josh's POV

Me and Riley talked for a bit and then she went off to talk to Maya and then I went to talk to Lucas. He asked me what does it mean that Riley was up all talking to I think Evan is it I don't know.

-Well it could mean she doesn't like you anymore. I say I know that isn't possibly true but it is funny to mess with the kid.

-It could mean that? He asks fear in his eyes and voice I mean how is his choice not obvious yet.

-Boy you are insecure for a western hero. I say cause wow I mean Riley has only felt that way with one guy and that is him and I know this means a lot to her so what she talks to a guy.

-Or it could mean she just likes talking to someone. Evan said emerging from the front desk to where we were. I saw that he had a book in his hand

-I don't like that you know anything. Cowboy says damn he is so insecure I bit my tongue so I wouldn't laugh.- I wonder what you guys talked about. Cowboy says looking up.

-I told her what I want to do with my life. I couldn't hold it in any longer after Evan said that.

-Ugh she loves that. Cowboy says I nod cause don't I know it.

-never told anyone before. Evan said as Cowboy said that she loves that too.

-What did ya tell her? I asked hey I wanna know too.

-I told her I wanted to be a Sherpa. Evan said if there is one thing my family knows is to never do that.

-Oh no don't do that. I say

-I like helping people get to places they never thought they could go. Evan says well okay I mean when you define it, it seems like a cool job but doesn't pay well.

-Is that a Sherpa guide book? Cowboy asks pointing out the book I noticed when he approached us.

He tells us that this is a who belongs with who book. We all agree to play but my brother tries to stop us but we don't listen I sit in the middle between Lucas and Evan, Zay, Smarkle are on the fire escape, while Riley and Maya are on the couch in front of us.

Smarkle gets the first question right and Evan says the next question.

-You know what I'm through playing games I wanna talk to you. Maya said getting up everyone said who but quickly opened there mouths in shock when she grabbed my hand and pulls me to the bay window. _Wow!_ Riley probably told her that I have a guess on this situation

-Tell me what you know right now. Maya said

-I'm a lot younger than my brothers and my sister. I start here goes nothing.

-So they won't have a relationship with you either. Maya said

-So I spent a lot of time just watching them. I say

-So far we're still talking about you and me. Maya said

-Stop it. I say but she immediately says no.

-I've learned to be pretty good at observing people understand what's going on with them, you sure you're ready to hear this? I ask the things I think about when it comes to her are serious I don't know if she is ready or if I am.

-Right now. She said

-Even if it was bad for me? Trying to find a loophole and get out of this.

-Right now. she said looking me straight in the eyes

-What I have observed about you, is that you are the best friend anyone could ever have, maybe it's because your dad left, maybe it's because you never felt that love but it gave you the greatest capacity for love that I've ever seen. I said it the some of the truth is out it was hard for me not to just feel bad cause she doesn't know how mad I am for what her dad did to her.

We talk and she is starting to realize that she lost herself to see if Lucas was good enough. But the one thing that I was confused was that she said that Riley brought her back I know she lost herself but I didn't know for how long.

-And now that you are you? I ask her

-I don't like Lucas like that. A huge wave of relief came over me I was so happy it took all of my willpower just to not smile.

-How do you know? I ask she is a good liar sometimes so you never know for sure.

-I went out with him one time poured a smoothie on his head. She said I laughed I couldn't help it

-In a romantic way? I ask still smiling

-No in a he is so nice I wanted to mess him up kinda way. She said smiling I couldn't help it but I realized I shouldn't tell her how I feel just yet not until this triangle is solved.

-Thanks Josh,why is this bad for you? Maya asked _oh no!_

-That it isn't Lucas that you like and you realize who you are now. I say trying to hide my joy.

-That conversation is the most important part of any relationship and you and I just had another amazing one. Maya said I turned away so she couldn't see me blushing and smiling.

-Josh? Maya asked

-What? I asked

-Why have you let me hold onto your hand this entire time? She asked me I didn't even know I was until she brought it up I guess it just felt natural for me.

-I don't know, I don't know everything. I say my voice cracks I wanna tell her I'm just waiting for this triangle to be finished.

 **\\-\**

 **Hey guys sorry this took a while to update but I promise I'm working on them. ❤❤**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:Don't let go**

 **Hey guys sorry again that it is taking me forever to write and publish i have a three day weekend coming up so I'll try to write as much as I can then. Don't forget to review!**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own girl meets world**

After Maya and Lucas talk.

Maya's POV

So it ended it finally ended. We did what we said we would do we all came to an agreement I lost myself and Riley brought me back, and Josh helped me realize that I never liked Lucas like that and now the only thing left to do is tell Josh the truth about what happened to me. I'm interrupted from my thoughts when I hear someone move to the top of the fireplace.

-What do you want? I asked pretending to being bothered by his presence.

-Oh me I was just standing there watching that whole thing. Josh said to me.

-Yeah we get it you watch stuff so what did ya think? I asked still pretending to be bothered.

-I thought this. He said moving from where he was sitting to closer to me. -For me to ever think I don't need a friend like you in the world just cause I'm a little older that makes me a lot less mature than I wanna be. _He said where is he going with this?_

-You know boing, there are six weeks apart between our birthdays where we are only two years apart like oh I don't know right now, so how about this we get to hold hands six weeks out of the year I'll take it. I said knowing he will say no

Josh's POV

 _Oh Maya I have a lot more in mind then you do._

-We can do that or how about I like my idea better. I say here goes nothing the triangle is finally over it is time for me to tell her she nods in response for me to continue. -You once said you were playing the long game.

-I like you Josh it's you I like. Maya admitted. Ok here it goes.

-I like you too, and I'd never want you not to be in my life, so how about we try this-. I don't even get to finish.

-Boyfriend and Girlfriend right now. Maya said

-No. I quickly added.

-Boyfriend and girlfriend eventually. She says I don't say anything cause I don't object to it. -You're not saying no you have to say something.

-I'll play the long game you live your life, I live my life, I know you're out there and I'm out there too. I say even though I don't like the idea of her dating other people I can't expect her to wait for me especially cause I'm not ready it isn't really the age difference any more it is mainly just we've known each other for so long but I built a barrier that shouldn't have been created preventing us from fully getting to know each other.

-That's your deal? She asks smiling from ear to ear. I know I didn't propose or anything but it might feel like that to her. Especially right now.

-That's my deal, someday? I said sticking out my hand for her to shake on it.

-Someday. She says not letting go of my hand I said let go and she quickly said someday she then looked at me I asked her what.-I was just wondering what just happened here that was irony right? I laugh and I nod she said that she finally used that word correctly which I refuse to believe I just really want to find out what the other problems were. _What could it possibly be?_

Riley's POV

My first boyfriend. I can't believe it and it is Lucas. Maya told me about her little someday with Josh she was worrying like crazy about telling him the truth I don't think she is ready to say it but she has to. I told Josh I would never call her my aunt and he blushed because he didn't know I knew.

Later that night

Josh's POV

I go into my niece's room to say goodnight and go sneak in a chance to see Maya but when I walked in I say a crying Riley and a missing Maya.

-She left I don't know where all of her stuff is here what is going on what did you say to her. Riley was freaking out I ran to her side pulled her into a hug I started worrying about Maya I don't know where she went.

-It is okay I will find her did she say anything to you about where she was going? I ask Riley nods and said she was going to step out for fresh air.

I check every where in the lodge and still no sign of Maya I go outside to see if she is still out here I see a beaming light of fire and I follow it. I see Maya sitting on a log sketching a drawing in her sketchbook.

Maya's POV

This was all apart of my plan to get him out here I needed to tell him and I wanted to tell him alone.

-Hey what are you doing out here? Riley is worried like crazy, are you okay? Josh asks.

-I needed to talk to you I just haven't found the right time and Riles isn't worried she knows exactly where I am this was my plan to get you out here so I could talk to you alone. I said I didn't answer his other question I guess I'm stalling.

-What do you need to talk to me about? You're scaring me are you okay? Josh asked it is nice that he cares but I'm scared he will stop caring once I tell him.

-Ok umm well when I lost myself and became like Riley at first I didn't want to admit it and I was tired about how everyone was telling me how I felt and I that was when I-I lost myself and the Riley in me. I say I can't finish cause I'm just too scared. Josh has this worried expression on his face. -I'm scared to tell you this I don't want you to look at me like I'm immature again and lose all of the progress we made. I admit

-Maya I like you I have since Christmas 2 years ago I just didn't want to admit it I promise you can always tell me everything. Josh said which made me smile and blush a little.

-Just don't let go of my hand ok? I ask sorta tell I saw him look at our intertwined hands and looked shocked like he didn't even realize it. He nodded in response so I continued. -I was very quite around the gang and very distant I got into the wrong crowd of people and started hanging out with them and becoming more rebellious than I should have. I did everything they did if they skipped school I skipped school if they drank I drank the only thing I didn't do was smoke and do drugs, when they asked me why I lied and said I had lung problems and when I did it before I landed in the hospital. They said that was fine they didn't treat me differently. I stopped a single tear was on my cheek Josh moved his other hand and wiped it away.

-It is okay you don't have to tell me. Josh said even though I knew he wanted to know he didn't think I was ready to tell him but I am.

-No I do, so when we were hanging out at the beach one night everyone was drunk besides me I pretended to drink cause things were starting to get out of hand. They said we should go for a drive most of them were old enough to drive everyone agreed I didn't want anyone to realize that I was sober so I agreed too they told me to go in the front and I didn't want to but I still did. I said I turned my face away from Josh because I was crying only to feel fingers pulling my face to see him again. -The-The guy that was driving was old enough to drive and he was drunk and thankfully we didn't hit anyone but-. I say I got up letting go of Josh's hold and starting to cry remembering it still hurts. -we ran into a tree and this guys car had a loose knife and when we crashed it flung in the air and impaled my stomach. It wasn't fair I was the only one that got seriously injured and they just left with some cuts and bruises. So when everybody told you what happened they told you I had appendicitis but I didn't. I lifted my shirt to where you could see the scar. Josh got up and looked me straight in the eyes his eyes were watering I didn't mean to hurt him but it was hurting me not telling him the truth he put his hand on my scar and rubbed it. The doctor said that helps but I didn't know he knew, it felt better but the most important thing was is that I felt safe.

-Maya I'm sorry that happened to you but everyone makes mistakes we are all human, I'm sorry I made you feel like you had to lie to me about that, but I promise I will never leave and I will always be here for you to talk to me, but for when you're talking about dates and guys and stuff maybe save that for Riley as much as I don't want you to wait I don't want to her you and some other boy going out. Josh said his hand still on my scar I turn towards him and I pulled him into a hug.

Josh's POV

I can't believe Maya had to go through that I wish I could say I know and I understand but I don't those people are lucky they aren't here or I will punch the living daylights out of them she showed me her scar all I could think was that this was all my fault but some part of me knew it wasn't but I would take the blame for her any time. I rubbed her scar maybe I shouldn't have but I still did and I didn't regret it. When Maya pulled me into a hug and whispered thank you I got lost in the moment and I could feel myself leaning in I cupped her cheek with my hand and my other was still on her waist she had her arm around my neck and she tried to lean in as much as she could but she was shorter than I am but when our lips touched nothing else mattered. I wasn't sure if I was mad or happy that we heard a stick snap cause I don't know if I could've stopped. The only question left is was that her first kiss?

-Before you ask yes that was my first kiss and thank you for being it. Wait does making out with someone's hand count because if so farkle was mine, no I didn't make out with his hand it was the other way around. Maya said I chuckled

-No it doesn't count but thank you for not pulling away or that would've been embarrassing or if you don't like it then now it would be embarrassing. I said nervous that she may have not liked it

-Don't worry boing I liked it, but as much as I would love to stay in this moment I believe we heard a twig snap. Maya said I immediately stopped smiling and we went back to the front entrance.

-Goodnight Boing. Maya said with tomato red cheeks.

-Goodnight Ferret. I said recalling the time I first called her that. I apparently had tomato red cheeks too. I kissed her cheek and want off to bed. The only thing that worries me is who else was out there

Maya's POV

Josh kissed me, _am I dreaming? Nope definitely not dreaming ow,_ I can't believe Josh was my first kiss omg, wait someone saw us but who?

When I got back to my room I couldn't stop thinking about Josh it was then I realized I left my sketchbook out there so I got up off my bed and started to walk out the door I felt a tug at the door and I had a battle with whoever was on the other side to get it open the other person won and came in through the door. I saw Riley curios why she was not in here which I just noticed.

-Riley what are you doing? I asked it suddenly came across my mind that she may have been the person that saw us.

-You-You and U-Uncle Josh ki-kissed. She said I saw her stuttering so I pulled the covers over her and told her to relax. -I came to just see how you were doing I didn't expect to see what I did. Riley said.

-Riley are not okay with me and Josh? I ask fear in my voice that my best friend doesn't approve.

-Yes I'm okay with it but you aren't together yet right? It was just a lot to see when you aren't ready. She said

-No there is nothing going on yet but I hope there will be, I'm so sorry you had to see that. I said

-I'm never calling you my aunt. She said I chuckled but remembered that I left my sketchbook.

-Hey Riles I have to go get my book I left it wanna come with? I ask she shook her head no so I went alone I looked for it everywhere and I couldn't find it a wave of panic rolled over me. I cried as one of the most meaningful things to me was gone. I ran back to our room and Riley saw me crying and pulled me to the bed and asked what was wrong. -My sketchbook it-it is miss-missing, the wind may have picked it up Riley my mom gave that to me when I was a little girl it has everything in there my whole passion is in there. I cried I can't believe something great happened and now this.

Sometimes the universe likes to give you hope and everything but takes away the thing that began who you are today.

 **Will Maya find her book? Or will it be gone forever. How does everyone react when they find out Maya lost her book? How will Josh react? Predictions are always nice. ❤❤❤**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:JOSHAYA**

 **Hey guys I know the last chapter was a little depressing but I promise more positive ones coming soon. Don't forget to review. Or you can forget whatever**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own girl meets world**

The next morning

Maya's POV

-Peaches are you sure you didn't bring it with you?

Riley asked

-No I didn't if I did it would be here right now, I'm sorry Riles I didn't mean to get all rude. I said

-Don't worry it is ok. Riley said we both got dressed today was our last day here and I don't want to leave without my sketchbook. Riley was wearing ripped jeans with a oversized jacket that had I love NY on it. I changed into black ripped jeans and a blank tank top with my oversized military jacket with a black choker.

As we head out to go eat breakfast I forgot to wash my eyes so they were all puffed up and red.

-Maya honey what's wrong. Topanga said putting both of her hands on my shoulders I didn't speak all I could do was soak in my pain of something that was missing.

-She lost her sketchbook we've looked everywhere we can't find it. Riley told her mom.

-When did you last have it? Mrs. Matthews asked me. The thing was is that I can't tell her that cause then she'll know something happened between me and Josh.

-She went to go talk to Josh and when she left she forgot her sketchbook and the wind might have picked it up. Riley said she knew I wasn't ready to talk so she helped me out.

-I'm so sorry honey how about this you go get breakfast and then we'll go looking for it. Mrs. Matthews said. I nodded in response and gave her a hug as I cried for a bit.

Me and Riley got our breakfast I didn't bother eating. The rest of the gang got their breakfast and sat down next to us Riley filled them in on why I was upset and they all said they would help look for it. We finish our breakfast, I was so busy on worrying about my sketchbook that I didn't even realize Josh wasn't there. When we got up to leave Josh walked through the door and his eyes met mine he walked over to the gang and I and gave Riley a hug and then me, ours lasted a little longer, I could tell he knew something was wrong.

-Maya what's wrong? Josh asked me I couldn't even speak to him I was so upset I just ran out of the room I blame myself for what happened if I just used my stupid brain I would still have my sketchbook.

Josh's POV

When I asked Maya what was wrong she ran off I thought I did something wrong or she was mad at me and I don't know what I did.

-Don't worry Cub Scout she isn't mad at you when you two were caught by Riley she left her sketchbook outside. It meant a little t to her and now it is gone. Zay said I could tell that Maya's friends felt pain for Maya. If she was hurting they were hurting. I was so caught up on what happened that I couldn't even think let alone speak.

-We're going to help her find it wanna come and help. Smackle asked me.

-Wait no the sketchbook isn't gone. I say the all scream what. -I remember when me and Maya heard someone coming she left so fast I grabbed her sketchbook for her. I say they all look at Riley then at me. -What? I ask

-Oh that was me yeah I saw you too you know *does the thing where she puts her cheeks to her face and does the kissy face* do that. She says I quickly look down cause I feel the heat rise to my cheeks.

-I ship it, I think I will call you Joshaya. Zay said after that I run out of the dining hall and catch Maya sitting at the bay window crying and looking out the window I run past her so she doesn't see me I head back to my room and grab her sketchbook and go back outside to the lobby.

-Maya. I call out I see her she looks at me and gets up and walks towards me.

-I lost my sketchbook, sorry I ran out on you in the dining hall. She apologized

-No don't be sorry and you didn't lose your sketchbook, I have it right here. I say pulling it from behind my back. She smiled and pulled me into a hug I hugged her back she gave me a quick peck so no one saw I smiled and started blushing. So did she.

-Thank you so much, Boing how can I repay you. She says smiling

-You already did. I said seeing no one around as I kissed her not caring how cliche this was.

I heard footsteps and we immediately pulled away this long game thing isn't really working we need to set some rules but for right now I'm just going to enjoy the moment.

-You too need to stop doing that, or I need to stop walking in on you. Riley said Maya had tomato red cheeks.

-Sorry Riles. Maya said.

Riley's POV

I'm happy for them two I really am but don't you see how weird it is. Take it from my perspective. Your best friend in the whole wide world and your Uncle kissing.

-You do know I'm never calling you my aunt right. I said knowing most likely they are going to get married.

-Well you are already my sister I don't want to drop any lower. Maya said walking towards me. As Josh walks off to the dining hall to eat which he quickly forgot about just to help my peaches.

-Thunder. I say

-Lighting. Maya says grabbing my hand

-Forever. We say in unison.

We head back to the dining hall to hear the plans today before we leave.

-Okay so first off we are going to go and pack our bags and then we will go for the last nature walk then we will eat lunch board the buses and head off to John Quincy Adams High School.

We all head back to our room and pack up our bags. Maya packed everything but Shawn's Camera.

Maya's POV

We are all packed I put Shawn's Camera around my neck so if I found anything worth sketching I'll take a picture of it and then sketch it later. Since this triangle is over I know Riley and Lucas are going to want to spend more time together so I told her to hangout with Lucas she smiled at me and gave me a hug. I get it, it is her first boyfriend sometimes we just can't experience everything together. So I go and pull Zay away from the two geniuses.

-What are you doing shouldn't you be with Your boing? Zay asked I laughed.

-He is a chaperone and I think he has his hands full with 'Yoby' over there. I say we both laughed I don't get to hang with Zay that much so it is nice to hangout so I can get to know him better.

-I can handle them hey I want my OTP to work can you blame me. Zay said.

-Do you not want to hangout with me or something cause I appreciate this but we don't talk much? I ask

-Come on Maya we hangout all the time you helped me not feel like an outsider so see this as returning the favor. He said I smiled as he went over to where Josh and Yoby were he stud in the morning dole of Yogi and Darby put his arms around both of them and what do you know Josh has no one to stop from making out.

-Hey. Josh said bumping my shoulder as we walked.

-Hi. I said bumping his forearm cause he is taller than I am.

-Hey. Josh said again

-Look, can we not be Riley and Lucas cause that is there thing and I'm going to have to suffer through it way more now. I said

-Hahahaha yeah sure so is everything okay? He asks

-Yeah why wouldn't it be? I ask curios cause this trip has been great.

-Oh you know Zay came up to me and said I should come talk to you so I was wondering if everything was alright. He says.

-Oh ya everything's fine he just desperately needs a girlfriend. I say as we both laughed I immediately stopped when he interlaced his fingers with mine. -What are you doing? I ask

-We agreed to play the long game and all but for now I'm just enjoying the moment. He says smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile.

-Well from telling on how I was on the first nature hike I think I'm gonna need a chaperone to make sure I don't wonder off. I said trying to be flirtatious

-Well looks like I better keep my eye on you for the rest of the trip which won't be difficult at all seeing how gorgeous you are. He flirted back. I blushed at his compliment.

After the hike

Josh's POV

We walk into the dining hall for the very last time before we leave. Maya and her friends are all sitting at one table laughing and talking I can see Riley and Lucas holding hands and smiling at each other while Maya and Zay pretend to throw up. I got my food and sat next to Cory.

-You know I'm happy for you two right? Cory said it was nice to know that he is okay with this

-Yeah well now I do. I said laughing

-Look Josh we love you we do but Maya is like a second daughter to me and I love her too and she has been through alot so if you ever hurt her we don't care if you are family or not we will hurt you. Topanga said scaring me.

-I know and I intend to never hurt her. I say smiling. Just thinking about Maya makes me feel a tug at my heart.

-Good and we aren't as bad as when Shawn finds out , you know he is going to flip out right? Cory says

-Yeah I do. I said with fear in my voice. I like Maya and I'm not ashamed of it I just don't want to be killed by someone I look up to.

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter I know this is kinda short but I have a big project do on Thursday and I haven't even read the book for it. But how will Shawn react to Josh about his feelings for Maya? What do you think the rules will be? Predictions are always nice. ❤❤**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:I'm going to kill you**

 **Hey guys hope you guys like this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own girl meets world**

Boarding the buses

Josh's POV

I was put in charge of putting the bags back into the bag holding thing while Topanga checked us all out and Cory made sure we had everyone on the bus. I finish up and Topanga comes out ready to leave cause apparently Lauren said hi. I get on after her and see everyone in a group. Smackle and Turtleneck. Yoby _I hate those two._ Lucas and Riley. Zay and Maya, I would be lying if I said I didn't want Maya to sit next to me so we could talk but that is ok.

-Ok we are going to leave now make sure you are in the seats you want to be in for the next 6 hours. _I heard a large thump on the ground and a bunch of people laughing I turn to see Maya on the ground giving Zay the death stare._

-Oh sorry Maya this seat is taken. Zay said

-By who? Maya asked

-By my feet and a favor. Zay said smiling. -Oh where could you possibly sit hmmm.

-Ok is there another seat available and would the person mind sitting next to Maya? Cory asked. _I know I should've offered but I was too scared then I felt someone being slammed into my side._

 _-_ Hi you don't know me, but you can the names Missy Bradford. Missy she said right yeah I've heard of her from Riley and Maya and I didn't like what Maya said she was the looks of her I could tell Maya was 100% correct.

-Nice to meet you, nice to put a face to the personality. I said not intending to show the irritation I have from this girl.

-Oh so you heard of me from who and what did the say? She asked touching my arm everyone stopped even Cory they all wanted to see where this was all going I could see Maya had a hurt kinda Jealousy expression which made me feel a tug at my heart.

-Maya , she just said you were someone that only cares about themselves, rude, and a real life Regina George. I said when I heard Maya say this it cracked me up I couldn't help but laugh even if it was rude

-I'm going to ruin your life Maya. Missy said looking at Maya, I felt like I needed to protect Maya from Missy even if she wasn't in harm and I knew she could defend herself.

-The only way that could work is if you got me to care what you think, and I don't so if you could just move that would be great. Maya said making Missy look like an idiot. Missy moved and went back to her seat as Maya sat next to me.

-This seat taken? She asked

-Saving it for you. I said. -Have you always had trouble with her or is it just me being here. I asked jokingly

-You wish, but ever since the 7th grade she has been really mean to our group just because Lucas refused to go out with her. Maya said I always knew Riley didn't talk bad about anyone or said why she disliked someone. It wasn't like her to do that. But Maya she speaks her mind and doesn't take shit from no one.

-Wow. I said

-Yep and she is probably attracted to you but I know you have a problem with the whole three years thing well for her it's actually four so worse. I always forgot Maya was a year older than Riley.

-Well you're the only exception. But we seriously need to set some ground rules. I said

-Yes of course, so this is just one rule I had in mind but you are the first boy I ever liked and I was always sure about my feelings when it came to you and I don't think I'll like anyone else to go out with them but say me or you actually do we have to tell the other one especially when the date is coming over when you know the other will be there. So we have time to prepare ourselves, what do you think? Maya asked I thought she would be upset on having to wait but she is actually taking this seriously which I appreciate.

-Yeah that is a perfect rule, and say if you have a bad date or I have a bad date we have to call the other to tell them how bad it is. I say we both laugh.

-Perfect. Maya said.-So where do we stand on those six weeks thing? Maya asked I told her we would talk later about that because I had something different in mind we decided since we would talk later to just change the subject.

-So my Mom and Shawn's wedding is coming up. Maya said I knew they were seeing each other I just didn't know they were getting married.

-Wow really, are you excited? I asked

-Yeah of course I am and I'm extending an invitation out to you. Maya said smiling

-Wouldn't miss it and thanks. We just sat there talking and talking nothing else mattered we both got tired and fell asleep Maya got cold I would up to her shivering curled up in a ball laying on my shoulder I cover her up with my jacket and she stops shivering. When we finally get back to the school I woke up to Maya still laying on my shoulder with my arm draping over her arm. I wake up to a happy Riley.

-Ok Zay ain't up yet so before he sees you to like this you might wanna move. Lucas said tapping Maya to wake her up.

-I never wake you up. Maya yelled we all chuckled. Then she looked at me and started blushing realizing that she fell asleep in my arms. She then saw Zay still asleep and then quickly moved and got out and then I did.

Maya's POV

I didn't even realize that me and Josh fell asleep together. I was just relieved when I woke up that Zay was still asleep. As I got off the bus my mom said that she had the work late and Shawn was out doing something for the wedding so for me to go with Riley.

-Hey -.I didn't even get to finish what I said.

-We know your mom called. said

-Oh ok that's settled then. I said I then head to where Josh and Mr. Matthews were unloading the bags I see Lucas pick up his and Riley's.

Riley's POV

-You know just because I'm the clumsiest person to possibly live I can still carry my own bag. I say even though I appreciate it I still want to be a person who can do things for herself. I walked towards him almost falling proving my point but Lucas quickly drops our bags and embraces me which prevented me from falling. I quickly looked down but I looked in the corner of my eye Maya and Zay who happened to wake up smirking at me and Lucas as Maya turned around wrapping her arms around herself to pretend she was making out with someone then pointed at us too. I quickly did the Friends way of flipping her off. She looked stunned and shocked and did it back to me.

-Anyways I know I just thought it was the gentleman thing to do. I'm old school and I'm just excited that we're finally together. Lucas said smiling and I looked at him blushing.

-Are we boyfriend and girlfriend? I asked Lucas.

-I like to think we are unless that isn't want you want. Lucas said worried was all his face showed I laughed.

-Of course it is what I want, it was what I wanted since I fell into your lap. I say giving him a peck on the cheek.

-Same here. Lucas said picking up the bags I held out my arm for him to take the bag but he just smiled and shook his head no. -Watch this. Lucas said pointing to my uncle I looked confused but suddenly realized what he was doing.

Maya's POV

I saw Riley and Lucas looking somewhere so me and Zay turned our heads to see what they were looking at. I suddenly felt Zay push me which made me trip on the bags. As I was preparing for impact to the ground it never came I opened my eyes to see Josh catching me. I straighten up but he doesn't let go.

-You can let go now. I say teasing him remember our conversation at the ski lodge.

-Someday. Josh flirted and repeating our conversation at the Ski lodge. It was odd for him to flirt first.

-Well Shawn should be here any minute and unless that someday is right now I'm afraid you will die. I said wishing I could flirt back but Shawn would be here any minute I don't want him to find out this way. Josh immediately let go with fear in his eyes I laughed and even if I shouldn't have I gave him a peck on the cheek which was really hard cause I'm really short and he is really tall.

-We said we would have until we got back we are back. Josh said which I laughed

-Says the guy who was just holding me. I say as he playfully shoves me which hurt my scar that I still had to get used too.

-Ow. I said rubbing my scar.

-Oh my god Maya I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. Josh kept blabbering and I covered his mouth which made him shut up.

-It's ok it wasn't your fault. I say laughing completely ignoring the pain. -But anyways your not allowed to carry my bag only Riles and Huckleberry are allowed to do that. I say

-Oh really and why is that? He asked flirtatiously

-Because if then I'll look like a hypocrite and you're not my boyfriend. I say immediately regretting what I just said.

-I'm not your boyfriend yet, emphasized on the yet. He said smiling and picked up my bag, I rolled my eyes. Since Shawn wanted to see me he came and met with us at the school and then I went home to pack cause I was sleeping at Riles'.

-Hey kiddo I missed you. He said it was nice to finally have a father figure to me around even though is amazing. I just want a father figure there in my life all the time and when I go home I will know my family is complete.

-Hey Shawn I missed you too. I said walking up to him giving him a hug which lasted longer than most of me and Riley's hugs. We pulled apart and looked around to a bunch of oos and awwws. Me and Shawn rolled our eyes and laughed.

-So where is your bag? Shawn asked ,we were waiting for him to get here and he would walk with us to the subway and then we would take our separate ways but since I'm sleeping at Riles I have to go with Shawn then go back to the Matthews apartment.

-Oh here is your bag Maya. Josh said handing it to me because it looked weird if he was holding it for me, but I was kinda sad that Josh felt like he had to hide it.

-No jumping on his back no going crazy over him and you no saying 'too young' 'three years older' what is going on with you two? Shawn said giving Josh the death glare as he asked his question.

-Shawny! Mr. Matthews yelled _thank goodness you saved me Matthews._

-Cor! What happened with these two. Shawn said happy then angry while pointing at me and Josh which I saw Josh blush to and so did I.

-Oh that's for Maya or Josh to tell. said, he didn't even know so why did he say that.

-Wow Cor thanks. Shawn said rolling his eyes.

-What Shawny I don't know I just know two more people embraced the world and it's endless possibilities. said I blushed even more I couldn't help it.

-WHAT! you two aren't dating are you? No you can't she is too young to date she is so tiny and small and fragile she can't date now nor ever. Shawn said I put my hand on my chest and gasped.

-Thanks for the confidence booster Shawn, and no we aren't dating, and I am not too young remember my song? I said giving me the butterflies just from remembering what happened after.

-Right but we are still going to have a talk. Shawn said

Josh's POV

-ok. Maya said rolling her eyes. I have to say I was a little bit upset that she didn't add the yet but I understand.

Shawn's POV

Something is going on between those two and I'm determined to find out Me and Katy's wedding isn't too far now and I intended on inviting Josh but I don't know now.

Me and Maya split up from the Matthews to go get her stuff to spend at Riley's. Now is my chance to ask her what is going on.

-Hey kiddo so how was your trip? I asked immediately Maya blushed I know something was going on I just didn't know what.

-It went great the triangle is dead now and Riley and Lucas are together. She said happily. To be honest I never understood why it was a triangle in the first place.

-that's great but what about you and a certain Matthews. I said trying to ease into it.

-Oh me and Riley are great better than ever. She said I knew she was avoiding the question.

-I know you too but what about Josh? I asked

-Oh um it's nothing. She said hiding something I immediately assumed the worst.

-OMG YOU'RE PREGNANT! I yell I'm going to kill that Matthews boy.

-What no m, ugh we just came to an understanding and said we would play the long game. Maya said trying to calm me down which did.

-Oh, but I'm still going to interrogate, do you think they would mind if I crashed dinner? I asked.

-i don't think so I bet Mr. Matthews really wants to see you he went on and on about how much he misses his Shawny. We shared a laugh and she goes and starts packing and we head off back to the Matthews. We didn't talk about Maya and Josh we just talked about the wedding.

-Sup said she told me she always said that so it was normal to me.

-Shawny! Cory leaped onto me as I grabbed him bridal style I'm not gay just really close to a guy.

-You saw him like an hour ago not like a decade. Maya said laughing afterwards cause she knows that her and Riley are the same.

-My whole life. Topanga said.

Josh's POV

I saw Maya and Shawn come in and I was really happy I was staying over the rest of fall break so I would get to see her a lot.

-Hey Josh me and Cor need to have a chit chat without Maya. Shawn said saying the last part loudly. _Oh no she probably told him._ I looked at her and she looked at me.

-What he assumed I was pregnant with your child what was I supposed to say. Maya said blushing probably just thinking about me and her having a future together.

-You what?! Topanga yelled while Cory took a step away from Shawn.

-I don't know they were acting weird and I assumed the worse. Shawn said.

-It's fine me and Riley need to have a talk about her having a first boyfriend and how this will affect us. Maya said Riley hit her arm which made Riley fall to the floor and Maya laid down next to her. They were the best of friends. They would do anything together.

-Ok weirdos get up so we can talk to my brother. Cory said. Riley got up and realized Maya fell asleep.

-MAYA! Riley and Cory screamed

-I'm up I'm up. She said getting up while everyone rolls their eyes except for me. The two girls left to have their girl talk while I was about to die.

-So how long have you liked Maya? Shawn said immediately after the girls were out of earshot.

-Uh umm I don't know. I said I knew I liked Maya for a long time now but I always pushed the thought away so who knows how long I could've liked her.

-What how can you not know how long you've liked my daughter. Shawn screamed. Maya came out the door.

-Daughter? She asked was she eavesdropping?

-You were listening how dare you. Cory said

-No I wasn't I was in the middle of being lectured when I heard Shawn scream my daughter. You have a daughter? She asked she sounded hurt and I could see she was on the verge of tears I just wanted to hold her and tell her it will be ok but the only daughter Shawn has is her.

-No I don't have a daughter it just slip out, you're like a daughter to me and well yeah. Shawn said Maya ran up and hugged him.

-You don't know how many times I almost called you dad. She said laughing we all laughed too and then everyone was looking at her like 'ok move along now' but I just stared at her in awe of her beauty. _God this is going to be torture._

-Look I liked her for a while now maybe since I was a kid but I denied my feelings about her by trying to push her away that I don't know when I truly first liked her. I said in all honesty I did I know the exact reason but I wanted to tell Maya before anyone else.

-That makes sense, See Shawny it all makes sense now you good? Cory asked

-Yeah I guess you are right. So tell me more about this long game. Shawn said and I explained it to them except for her telling me her what she went through when I was gone and the kiss which I wish to do again. _Omg I'm going insane I'm starting to sound like a girl, or it could be love, what no it can't be._ While I had this argument with myself Topanga cooked dinner.

-Well all I gotta say kid is I trust you and I love ya like a brother but Maya is like a daughter to me and she soon will be, just don't hurt her and if you ever do I won't think twice before I end you. Shawn said

-Yes, sir. I was so nervous that I said sir we all laughed. I wonder what the girls were talking about.

After the whole talk thing was settled it was dinner time when Maya and Riley came out from Riley's room Maya seemed upset, I just wanted to find out and fix it and make her happy, I hated seeing her upset she didn't deserve it I would take all the pain away from her if I could she's been through enough. _Do I love Maya? It could be a possibility. How come I'm not freaked out by this._ I finally knew why I was so calm with it now I didn't even realize it but interlaced my fingers with hers when she sat down. She gave me a cooling sensation that made me happier and relaxed. She made me show the better me and the better me was always brought out when she was around now.

 **Hey guys omg I know I haven't updated a lot but school is so mean. But I hope you like this please review. What made Maya seem so upset? What did the girls talk about? Is Josh invited to the wedding or not? Find out next chapter. ❤❤**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: He's worth the wait**

 **Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't unpacked dated in a while but I have been really struggling with school and all. But trying to write whenever I can. Please review.**

 **Disclaimer-I do not own girl meets world.**

Riley and Maya talk

Maya's POV

-What do you think they are talking about out there? Riley asked

-Probably about me and Josh. I said the Lucas and Riley talk will come later but for now it was about me and Josh and I really wanted to be out there listening but no. Josh said he wanted to talk later about the whole six weeks thing.

-You know I'm happy for you two and all it's is just that I don't want you having hopes for someday that you miss now. Riley said I appreciate it but it is my life and I want to wait but if I find anyone I like at the time and willing to go out with I would.

-I know Riles and me and Boing set some rules so it will be easier. I said even though making this easier was nowhere near possible.

-Ok so you and my mom talked right? Riley asked I had something special planned for my mom and Shawn's wedding the hard part was, is that I have to talk to my dad to convince him to sign the adoption papers.

-Yep, she said she has the papers we are going tomorrow to meet up with him. I said with fear in my voice.

-Do you want me to come with? Riley asked

-Please. I pleaded I wanted my best friend by my side I started crying remembering all of the memories of him leaving leaving and before he left.

-Of course peaches. Riley said pulling me into a much needed hug I cried into her shoulders knowing that I'm safe with her.

-Riley, Maya dinner is ready. Josh said he came into the room and I could tell he noticed I was upset. I didn't want to tell him cause then he would want to come and that would mean he would get to see me broken once again.

Dinner was fine, I wasn't upset anymore when I felt Josh interlaced his fingers with mine. We decided to watch reruns of full house because we had nothing better to do. Me and Riley went crazy over John Stamos, I mean who wouldn't. I sat on the floor with Auggie, Josh, and Riley. Auggie was on the end then Josh then me then Riley but about two minutes past ten Riley was out like a light and laid on me preventing me to get up. I was starting to doze off to sleep until I felt a hand over mine which startled me. I looked to see Josh's hand on mine but told me to be quiet I nodded and turned my head to watch the screen.

-Peaches bed please. Riley said around 11:00 o'clock.

-Why don't we all go to bed? Topanga said picking Auggie up and putting him to bed while went to his bed and that left me Josh and a sleeping Riley all alone.

-Need help? Josh asked

-Yeah. I said nervous I still had to prepare myself for what I was going to say to my dad when I see him tomorrow. Me and Josh pick up Riley but he is doing most of the work because he is way stronger than me .

-Thanks for the help. Anxiety overflowing my body.

-No problem, Maya are you okay? Josh asked me. I guess there is no way out of this is there I get up and grab the adoption papers and hand them to Josh. -You want Shawn to adopt you? That's great Maya. Josh said pulling me into a hug but we don't pull apart so fast. -But why are you so upset about this? Josh asked me

-Because I have to go see my dad and convince him to sign the papers, the last time I saw him was for this project in 8th grade and it was a forgiveness project and I couldn't even forgive him. I said trying to hold back my tears I let out a shaky breath and looked at Josh he had concern all over his face. -But I'll have Mr. and Mrs. Matthews and Riley with me so maybe that'll help. I said trying to be positive for the one person that is passed out.

-When are you going? Josh asks I know if I answer this he is going to want to come.

-Oh umm next week. I say

-Maya your Mom and Shawn's wedding is in five days. Josh said dang it I should've said Thursday ahhhhhh.

-Ok fine it's tomorrow. I say looking down at my hands I know I shouldn't have lied to Josh but I didn't even want Mr. Matthews to come because what if they realize that I'm just a handful and if they leave they won't have to deal with me. -Let me guess you want to come?

-Only if you want me too. Josh said which made me feel a lot worse cause I don't know.

-Well I guess since I'm letting Mr. Matthews to come you can come too. I say I hope I don't regret this.

-Then I'm in but you should really get some sleep, goodnight ferret. Josh said and kissed my forehead his lips lingered on my skin for a little longer we both knew that we didn't want this moment to end, but sadly it did.

-Goodnight boing. I said hugging him and that lasted like for three minutes before I heard Riley scream Sleep my night sleep. We both laughed and then Josh left to go and crash on the couch. _Wait you still need to talk about the whole six weeks thing._ Damnit I guess it will just have to wait till tomorrow.

Well what do you know it's tomorrow, I can't sleep been up all night scared on what I'm going to say to him. I'm just going to go and get some water. I walk out totally forgetting that I should be quiet but thankfully Josh is still asleep. _God he looks so good when he sleeps._ I'm I this crazy when I think? But yet he still woke up when I opened the fridge door a bright light, lit the room up.

-Hmmm Maya what are you doing up? He said sounding groggy which made him even hotter.

-Just getting some water want one? I asked remembering last time all too well.

-Sure, you okay? He asked I sat on the couch after he moved so I could sit.

-Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up. I said avoiding the question cause honestly I didn't know if I was ok or not.

-It's fine you didn't really wake me up I was already awake but are you okay. Josh says not giving up on the question.

-Why are you up? And I don't know if I'm okay or not this is all really hard to figure out and deal with right now. I said there we go I probably look like some dumb teenager that can't handle anything.

-I get it you're growing up and a lot has happened in these past months and the past weekend and I know change is hard but you have all of us here for you and no matter what changes in the world we will be right here. Josh said, there has been a lot of things going on lately I couldn't tell Riley cause she would just try and look for the positives in this but I just need to grief.

-But my gammy isn't. I said in tears now my mom told me a week before the trip that my gammy had died I just tried to hide it the best I could but I can't anymore. I felt arms wrapped around me and lips on my forehead. Josh stayed there I cried into his chest knowing that I didn't need to say anything or say I'm fine cause he knew I wasn't and I needed this and it was long overdue.

-I'm sorry and I'm here. Josh said I know other people go thru loss but for me it hurts worse because of my dad great we have to see him tomorrow.

-Thanks, but you never answered my question why are you up? I said let going of the embrace.

Josh's POV

-I was up thinking about the six weeks thing and how much torture this wait is going to be. I said I really like Maya but I want to get to know her fully and I want it to be at the right time.

-I know it is going to be torture but you're worth the torture, and so about that six weeks thing? Maya asked _god she is cute in those pajamas._ Come on dude you've seen her in them before. _Yeah but now I don't have to feel wrong about it._ Whatever.

-How about we have one day each month we're there is no long game it is just us two and our feelings for each other. I said it was a leap of faith.

-I would love to, but don't you think it will just make our wait even worse. Maya said I haven't thought about that. But it was already torture enough I mean we have kissed and spooned I guess so.

-We have already done what most couples would do so what is the difference now, no I'm sorry I'm being selfish if you need time I'll give you tim. I said

-Thanks I'll let you know tomorrow ,well today actually,after the whole dad meeting thing.

-Okay, so since I'm not really tired and I'm assuming you aren't want to watch some friends? I asked it became a tradition of ours we made that a deal on the bus when we watched it on the ride home.

-I would love too. Maya said we both got into a comfortable position on the pull out couch, she had her head on my shoulder and her hand on my furthest hand because with my other hand I was rubbing her scar. We watched the one we left off on which is the one where Joey plays a guys butt in a movie.

After the show ended we were both pretty tired and we said our final goodnights to each other and I kissed her cheek before she went off I could see the redness in her cheeks.

Maya's POV

I don't know if we should do the one month thing. I mean one side is screaming for me to and the other is saying this would just hurt more and I know I'm going through some crazy shit right now but I just don't know if I want this especially not knowing how it is going to turn out. Well I should get some sleep I mean I get to see my dad today ugh so much fun.

 **I know it is short but I wanted to make this next episode something you guys decide. I need your reviews for this but should Maya take Josh's offer or is it too risky for them right now? SEND IN YOUR VOTES. How do you think Maya's dad is going to react to the adoption papers? How will Josh react when he sees Maya's dad? VOTES ARE NEEDED, LOVE READING YOUR PREDICTIONS AND YOUR FEEDBACK** ❤❤❤❤

.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:You were never my dad**

 **Hey guys I hope you guys like this chapter PLEASE REVIEW.**

 **Disclaimer-I do not own girl meets world and the two songs mentioned in this chapter**

The next day

Maya's POV

Today is the day, I don't know if I'm ready for this. What if he says no, what I'm I going to do then. I get up and get dressed into a black ripped jeans and a black and white off the shoulder top, with Stan smiths. I wake up Riley and she puts my hair in a messy bun and I put on my fake glasses. Then Riley gets changed into a floral dress with a jean jacket, I straighten her hair and do a half up half down style. We walk out to see Mrs. Matthews, Mr. Matthews, and Josh. Auggie isn't allowed to come they think it is best if he doesn't know yet.

-You ready Maya? Mr. Matthews asks me

-No not really but I have Riles. I said Riley looked over at me and I put my head on her shoulder.

-Thunder. She says

-Lightning. I say

-Forever. we say in unison. Everyone laughs we eat breakfast and I get a text from Shawn.

 **To-Kiddo**

 **From-Shawn**

 **Hey kiddo I know you refuse to tell us what you are doing but I know you are with the Matthews and are safe, but I have a question for you.**

 **To-Future Dad**

 **From-Maya**

 **You will find it out on your wedding day and ask away.**

 **To-Kiddo**

 **From-Shawn**

 **If you want him to come then I'm fine with you asking Josh to come to the wedding.**

 **To-Future Dad**

 **From-Maya**

 **Yeah about that I already did. Sorry :)**

 **To-Kiddo**

 **From-Shawn**

 **You what, never mind it's fine he can come.**

 **To-Future Dad**

 **From-Maya**

 **Yay thank you dad.**

 **To-Future Dad**

 **From-Maya**

 **Oh my god I'm so sorry Shawn.**

 **To-Kiddo**

 **From-Shawn**

 **It's ok Maya, you can call me dad if you want to I have to go I'll talk to you later. :) I love you.**

 **To-Future Dad**

 **From-Maya**

 **Ok, bye and I love you too.**

I palm myself on the forehead. I can't believe I called Shawn dad. _Well you are going to have to get used to it so why does it matter._ Ugh I know I'm right but still kinda embarrassing.

-Peaches what's wrong? Riley asked me noticing my face palm. I showed her my phone and she couldn't tell what was wrong. We had everyone's attention now.

-Maya what's wrong? Mrs. Matthews asked. I showed her my phone and she looked at me. -Maya do you want to do this? She asked me I nodded my head yes. -Then so what, you're going to have to get used to it and he was cool about it.

-yeah you're right. I said.

-Um hello what is going on. Riley said I laughed.

-I accidentally called Shawn dad and it was embarrassing but I know it shouldn't have been. I said looking down at my hands.

-Maya it's ok no need to feel embarrassed. Josh said giving my shoulder a squeeze.

-Thanks. I said to everyone.

We soon headed off to where we said we would meet and that was at a coffee shop other than Topanga's.

-Here we go. I said taking a deep shaky breath and walking through the door.

I see a bunch of people there is a booth I see my dad at and I walk over to him with everyone behind me.

-Hi Maya. He said I could already feel the anger boiling inside me. I turn around to see Mr. Matthews and Josh's fist clenched and are trying to have the willpower and not just punch the living out of him which I appreciate I grab onto both of their hands and they both relax we all sit down and Mrs. Matthews pulls out the papers.

-Hi dad. I say. I have Riley's hand in my hand and Josh's on my other.

-I'm glad you asked me to come I'm really happy to see you. He said it angered me on how he seems so happy.

-You could've seen me everyday if you didn't leave. I said trying not to cry I felt a squeeze on my hand the one Josh was holding as a reassuring that they are here for me.

-I know and I'm an idiot but I'm your dad and-. I cut him off.

-You were never nor will you ever be my dad, you lost that right when you left and started a new family. I said if Riley and Josh weren't holding my hands he would have gotten a punch in the face I know he was going to ask for a second chance and he doesn't deserve one. -These are adoption papers I want you to give up your rights so I can have a real loving father. I said letting go of Riley's grip and pushing the papers and a pen towards him.

-Is this what you really want? He asked.

-No I just came here for all these papers all for a joke, of course this is what I really want now sign the god damn papers. I said anger filled inside me. I know it was disrespectful but he left and that was disrespectful to me. -I'm sorry I didn't mean to lash out like that. I said turning towards everyone but my dad.

-If this is what you really want then I will sin the papers. He said picking up the pen. He signed the papers now I officially don't have a dad for about four days, hopefully.

-Thank you, and goodbye. I said as we all got up. I stopped Riley and gave her a hug cause I needed a shoulder to cry on. Good thing I put waterproof mascara on.

-Peaches the hard part is over now it is ok. Riley said everyone came back and gave me a hug. Josh's and mine lasted the longest and was the tightest hug.

-What if Shawn says no. I said worrying like crazy when we got onto the subway.

-He would never do that. Mr. Matthews said, I know he has known Shawn almost his whole life but he even said it himself I have never seen this side of him, who knows what comes with it. I decided not to worry about it I mean I still had to talk to Josh so this was going to be a tough one. I made up my mind but I don't know how this will affect us.

-You are probably right. I said I get a text from my mom saying that she has to work late again and Shawn is doing something in Philadelphia. This was the first time I was going to be home alone since my gammy died. I told the Matthews that I'm going to head home after dinner.

-Great that means Josh can walk you home since he has to head back to NYU to pick up some things. Mrs. Matthews said me and Josh looked at each other and smiled then someone caught my eye and I immediately stopped smiling. It was the one person I didn't want to have to deal with until we go back to school. The one and only Missy Bradford.

-Hey handsome, how are you? Missy says touching Josh's chin and turning it to face her. Me and Riley look at each other.

-Umm I'm fine, can you move your hand, thank you. Josh says pulling her hand off of his cheek.

-Oh hi Maya I didn't even see you there. Missy said to me god she gets on my nerves.

Josh's POV

Here we are having a conversation and me and Maya having a moment all to be ruined by Missy.

-I bet when all you were looking at was boing right here. Maya said. Was she jealous? Why I mean there is no competition what so ever.

-Wow so boing wanna go out some time, I hear you like girls that are up forward with there feelings so here I am. Missy said it made me cringe at what she said.

-You know who you remind me of? Maya asked Missy

-Who do I remind you of, Josh's possible girlfriend ding ding ding you are correct. Missy said poking my nose.

-No more like a Janice. When Maya said that we all bursted out laughing ( **AN-Janice is a the really annoying ex girlfriend of Chandler on friends** ) while Missy just stood there not knowing anything.

-Look Missy I don't like you nor will I ever because there is only one person I would even imagine being my future girlfriend and that isn't you. I said I turned towards Maya to see her blushing.

-Well it better not be me. Riley said. Just thinking of going out with Riley made me want to throw up. We all chuckled and turned towards Missy and wondering why she hasn't left yet.

-Well give me a call if you want to go it some time. Missy said

-Never going to happen. I quickly responded.

Matthews apartment

Maya's POV

-God I hate her. I said walking through the door to the Matthews apartment.

-She was all over Josh. Mrs. Matthews said as we all sat down on the couch while Mrs. Matthews prepared the food.

-Yeah, just like she was with Lucas. I said everyone didn't really talk about the whole Lucas and Riley thing cause it was just normal I guess.

-Has she given you two any problems. Mr. Matthews said Riley shook her head no and now Mr. Matthews and Josh were waiting for my answer while Mrs. Matthews was probably eavesdropping.

-She said she will ruin my life. I said worried expressed through their faces. -What you guys heard. I said

-We know but you said you would have to care what she thinks for that to happen. Josh said

-Yeah and I will never care what she thinks. I said not getting anything.

-But you care on how she feels. Mr. Matthews said.

-About Josh? She is only in it for the looks. I said.

-Dinners ready! Mrs. Matthews said. Trying to. Hangs the subject which worked we all sat down I felt Josh grab my was a calming feeling to me and it felt nice.

Soon dinner was over with and it was time for me to head home I got my stuff that I would need and leave the rest for tomorrow. I gave Riley a hug and Mr. and Mrs. Matthews one then headed out the door with Josh. The walk was kinda silent I couldn't take it so I broke the silence.

-Hey. I said

-Hi. He said

-Hey. I said

-Thought we weren't doing the Riley and Lucas thing? Josh said I laughed realizing we did the exact same thing.

-Right, does this seem awkward to you or is it just me. I said.

-Not just you, you want to arrest the elephant in the room? Josh said when we walked inside the subway there was rarely a spot open but to have two we were lucky we sat down and interlaced our fingers together.

-I think we should wait for a more private time to discuss that. I said not embarrassed but this is something that we need to talk about alone.

-Yeah you're probably right. He said letting go of my hand and putting his arm around me as I put my head on his shoulder. We got a bunch of awws and cute couple from people.

We finally reached my home my mom wasn't going to be here for a while. Abuse she was going to meet up with Shawn so it would just be me. We walk in and we go to my room so I can set my things down and I go get changed and take a quick shower. I come out of the bathroom with my normal pajama attire.

Josh's POV

I sit on Maya's bed waiting for her to come back and when she comes out I can only stare at her in awe I've seen her in her pajamas many times but yet her beauty never gets old.

-You okay there Josh? Maya said I immediately felt the heat rise in my cheeks.

-Sorry Maya you just look so beautiful, now I realize how much of a creep I sound like. I said embarrassed.

-It's ok Josh and thank you for the compliment but I believe we have a issue to be solved. Maya said sitting next to me.

-Right so how do you feel about the once a month thing? I asked nervous on what her response was going to be.

Maya's POV

Here we go.-I would like that very much but only in two conditions. I said.

-Ok what are they? Josh asked.

-We add this and the six weeks to hold hands thing to the long game and no sex I'm not ready for that. I said I wasn't even if it was with Josh I still wouldn't be ready.

-Agreed for both. Josh said I knew it wouldn't be his first time but it would be mine and I would want it to be special and when I was ready.

-So we got till December 3rd until six weeks end. I said grabbing his hand and interlacing our fingers.

-Yes and we have one day out of the month to do whatever we want except for sex. Josh said we both laughed and went to the couch and put friends on the one where Chandler and Joey buy a foosetable. I was team Rachel and Josh was Team Paolo until he made a pass at Phoebe. Soon I felt myself drifting off to sleep but I was shortly awoken by Josh coughing.

-You ok? I asked

-Yeah I'm fine. Josh said clearing his throat. We headed to my room cause I was getting tired and he was going to leave soon and his stuff was in my room.

Josh's POV

We walk into Maya's room and I see something I haven't seen before it was two songs she had both written and was in the process of finishing. One was called Shadows and the other was called DNA. One was obviously about her father but I didn't know what the other one was about. -Hey Maya what are these? I asked knowing what they obviously were but I was curious for her to further explain.

-Oh those just some songs I have been working on they are no good though. She says taking them out of my hand. I grab them back and read through.

-Maya these are amazing what are you talking about you are a great songwriter and a great singer. I said she smiled and said that, that was going to get her nowhere. I told her to promise me she will sing these for me at least one day and she said yes. It was time for me to go so I gave her a kiss on the lips cause hey we are alone and I don't care. With that I left and remembered tonight and looked forward to our day that only comes once a month.

-Hey family. I said when I got back to the apartment. I saw Auggie coloring and I walked over to him. He was drawing what I'm going to guess was Maya painting _of course you think it's Maya you think about her all the time._

-Uncle Josh. Auggie says giving me a hug. Riley comes through the hallway and so do Topanga and Cory. Riley is in tears and I come up to her and give her a hug _who ever hurt my niece I'm going to kill them._

-What's wrong Riley? I asked Riley just kept crying into my shoulder.

-Maya told us that her gammy died. Cory told me putting his arm around my shoulder. -You okay Josh? He asked me

-Yeah I'm fine I knew, she told me that she wanted to tell you when she was ready. I said feeling bad that I kept this from them.

-Oh. Topanga said.

Riley let go of my hug and said she was going to go to bed I said I was too and we all went our separate ways to the couch for me. I lay down thinking about Maya and her songs I saw. I fell asleep after 30mins.

Maya's POV

When Josh left I went to my room and started to listen to a new favorite song of mine it reminded me of Josh. I fell asleep to the voice of James Arthur and the song Certain Things.

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter I've been working on it really hard and just to clarify the song DNA is by Lia Marie Johnson. Please review I want to know if you guys like this or not and I want you to give me some pointers on what you don't like and that I could possibly change. ❤❤**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:Zay gets a girlfriend**

 **Hope you guys like this chapter this is a time jump to the pacos tacos anniversary and Josh has gone back to NYU. Please review**

Maya's POV

We were all prepared all ready to go and get tacos. But no, the universe hates us and Riley loses her teddy bear, today of all days. I know I shove sorry for her but it's taco day can you blame me.

-Riles can we just get the tacos and then come back and look? I asked being selfish.

-Sure what was I thinking today is about you Maya let's go get those tacos but one quick story. Riley said ugh here we go this old story she tells about her and Beary. She finishes the story and everyone is in tears so we look for the bear obviously. Lucas and Riley look in Riley's room Mrs. and Mr. Matthews look in the living room with me and Zay and Farkle go and look in Auggie's room with Auggie.

-Life we need a talk, here I am on taco day no taco whatsoever do you care to explain yourself in your mysterious ways? I asked speaking to no one I was on the ground leaning on the door and then I was pushed by the door being opened.

-Hey family don't try to pressure me into staying over for dinner I'm just here to do my laundry, that's right that's a thing now I do my laundry here did you know cause now you know. Josh says I'm too lazy to get up so I just stay there.

Josh's POV

I really didn't come here for my laundry I came here to see Maya I know that seems weird but I don't care. On that note where is Maya?

-My brotha. Cory says

-My laundry. I say handing him my bag.

-His laundry. Cory said handing it to Topanga who didn't catch it. He then screamed. -I'm sorry I lost my mind I will just take these to the creek and I will wash them myself. He says picking up the bag and walking away slowly.

-What's everyone doing who's here. I said suddenly realizing the whole place is a mess and no one is here in the room. Or so I thought

-Who do you most want to be here? An all too familiar voice said. I walked over to behind the door and saw a beautiful blonde that I can't wait to call my girlfriend someday.

-Maya. I said giving her my hand and she grabbed onto it and lifted herself off the floor.

-Josh. Maya said looking straight into my eyes.

-Long game? I asked

-Long game. She said with a smile. Are hands stayed together for a while then she let go and closed the door.

Topanga told me about Riley losing Beary the Bear Bear and I said we should look for it. Maya was disappointed I heard it was taco day and her and Riley mostly Maya planned to be the first ones and get a bobble head. Although I found it weird and silly. It was cute when thinking of Maya doing that. We don't find it but Riley comes to terms with it. It was getting pretty late and they actually persuaded me into staying for dinner.

-Yeah, you know you're not a bad guy at all. Zay said

-Oh yeah. I said he turned his head like inviting me to come talk to him or something but I just went along with it and followed him. -Thank you Zay.

Zay's POV

Ok look I don't have a crush on Maya but Maya helped me not feel like an outsider and I want to do the same for her.

-You're welcome, and I'm glad that you and Maya decided that you might be right for each other someday and fly to the moon and all that. I say

-Oh yeah. Josh says

-Yeah very sophisticated now here is what I was thinking back here on earth, hey Maya Lucas and Riley are gonna be going out on dates and holding hands and all scared to death, and Lucas isn't going to think twice about ditching one of his best friends. I say getting cut of by Lucas.

-I'm not ditching you-. I cut him off.

-You abandoned me for her. I say pointing at them.

-Ok. Lucas said laughing.

-and if you really care about her like you say then you don't want her thinking so much about later that she misses now? I say here it goes my plan.

-No what do you have in mind. Josh said

-Yeah what do you have in mind? Maya asked confused like trying to understand fractions.

-You help me not feel like an outsider there is a lot that is probably going to happen to us and it all probably be stupid but what's not stupid is you and her. I say pointing to her and Maya. I didn't get to finish because Maya stopped me.

Maya's POV

-I get what you are trying to say but I'm going to say no. I said I don't like him and me and Riley have been working on this plan for awhile now and he isn't going to mess this up.

-What?! Everyone said.

-Oh come on you all three knew. I said everyone else was confused.

-Look Zay me and Riley love each other but no matter what we want to experience together we can't always she is gonna need to go on dates with Lucas and not like a double date thing and I understand that plus if I ever went I would be a chaperone of them two and you don't like me you like Amy. I said opening the door and a white old man appeared. -Wrong person. I said closing the door _let's try this again._ I opened the door and there was Amy.

-Amy what what are you doing here? Zay said

-well I think I'm going to go now Josh said and left closing the door behind him. What's wrong with him? and why was it so easy for him to give me up I guess.

-I'm here to ask you out. Amy said pulling a rose behind her back. -I know this is super cheesy and weird but will you go out with me? Amy said.

-Yes. Zay said quickly. -How bout we have our first date now? Zay asked

-Sure do you want to make it a double date? Amy asked

-Sure. Zay said

They all left and I told Mr. and Mrs. Matthews I would babysit Auggie while they had date night. And then it was me and a sleeping Auggie I was kinda cleaning and I was listening to music and started dancing when Josh came through the door.

-What what are you doing here? I said he didn't say anything back he just smiled and walked over to me and kissed me, it was a sweet passionate kiss and we both deepened the kiss and then I pulled away breathless and speechless. -What what was that for? I asked. He pulled me to the couch and we sat down.

-We said we would always talk to each other and the other wouldn't judge and they would understand right? Josh said he was worrying me what is going on.

-Josh of course you can talk to me, what's wrong you're scaring me? I said

-You don't know how much it killed me inside to let you go to Zay and you don't know how happy I was when that Amy girl came through the door and swept Zay off his feet, Maya this dating other people is going to be really hard isn't it? Josh asked I always wanted him the never go out with anyone and I just don't know what we are going to do.

-Yeah it is going to be hard but me and you are the only ones playing this game no one else. I say he pulls me into a hug and we stay like that for a while.

-You're right. Josh said he then got up

-Where you going? I asked

-Forgot my laundry didn't think anyone was going to be here then I saw you dancing then I just couldn't help myself you were just too cute. Josh said I blushed from embarrassment.

-Well I'm glad you forgot your laundry. I said leaning on his side

-Me too. Josh said, he cupped my face and planted a gentle kiss on my lips and went off. It was just me again. The gang got back from their date and I headed home after all the wedding is in two days and I can't wait.

 **I'm sorry I had to add those two kisses in it was just too cute for me to not write. Wedding day next episode. What is this drama with Missy and Maya? What does Missy have planned? You'll find out in the next two chapters. ❤❤❤**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:The wedding**

 **Hey guys I hope you like this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! So sorry for the delay**

 **Disclaimer- you know I don't own girl meets world**

The night before the wedding

Maya's POV

Tomorrow is the big day and I can't sleep, I'm so nervous what if this doesn't work out and Shawn leaves like my dad did well not my dad anymore but still. I'm wide awake and Riley is out cold I've never been able to sleep when I'm nervous I just pretend to be. But right now that isn't possible.

-Bay window, Bay window right now. I said and struggled to pick up Riley and bring over to the bay window.-How do you sleep. I said I put a pillow on the other side so she wouldn't fall. -I've always been a light sleeper, ever since my father left just cause I could always hear my mother crying in her bedroom. I had to stop cause Riley was about to lean on me so I put pillows between us.

Nobody's POV

-I try to go in there and stop her from crying, but I couldn't,so I tried to fall asleep next to her but I couldn't "ma would you stop crying if daddy came back?" and she would look at me and say "we don't need anyone else baby girl all I need is you". Maya said and then Riley started to lean forward so Maya pushed her back. -Too much

responsibility can't sleep Riley been up since I was four, I know it's right that she finally has someone, but I also know that I don't want her to go through that again and what's the use in having a wedding if you don't know if it's going to last forever. Maya stopped trying to hold back the tears she was so caught up in her own thoughts she didn't notice someone by the door. -How do you know it's going to last forever? Thanks for listening I guess, are you up? Riley it's me Lucas I want to be a veterinarian and I wanna kiss your face. Maya said in an accent and Riley gave a kiss to the air. -Eww, I know you didn't hear a word I said besides the whole Lucas thing-. Maya was interrupted by the person at the door.

-But I did. An all too familiar voice Maya hears.

Maya's POV

-Josh! What uh what are you doing here. I asked

-I heard you talking and I wanted to make sure everything was ok. Josh said looking straight into my eyes. The moment was ruined when Riley fell on the ground. I picked her up but failed Josh walked over and helped me I tucked her in and kissed her forehead and Josh was looking at me.

-What? I asked Josh sat down at the bay window and patted the seat next to him for me to sit down so I did.

-Maya are you okay? Josh says looking deep into my eyes he interlaced our hands I mean we still have two more weeks until the end of the six weeks.

-You heard everything didn't you. I said looking at my free hand he moved his free hand to my chin and turned my face to look at him I started crying I let my guard down and I'm too weak to build it up again. He pulled me to his chest and laid his chin on my hair.

-Yeah I did. Josh said he didn't understand my pain cause he never went through this. -I wish I could tell you everything will be ok but I know I can tell you this. Josh stops and let goes I pull away from the hug and reinterlace our hands. -No matter what happens to them if they fall out of love or whatever it won't change the way they love you. Maya Shawn loves you like you're his daughter and if the get a divorce he will still be your adopted dad. Your mom loves you no matter what everything she does she thinks of you. Josh says all I could do was stare at him and smile. Yet another great conversation we have had. He squeezed my hand and all I could do was stare at him I was speechless can you blame me. Plus he's shirtless am I supposed to ignore that.

Josh's POV

I noticed a long time ago that I wasn't wearing a shirt I mean that's how I go to bed but I didn't care cause I wanted to know if Maya was ok.

-Thanks Josh I'm just scared. Maya said I wish I could help her not feel scared but I don't know what to do the best thing I can do is be there for her and I promised to myself and her I would and I plan on not breaking that promise ever. I hug her again and we stay like this for awhile until she falls asleep I pick her up tidal style and lay her down I give her a kiss on the forehead and walk out.

The next morning

Maya's POV

I woke up excited and scared. Josh helped me a lot last night and all I can do now is be there for my mom and my future father. The men and the women eat separate so we eat at home and they eat at Topanga's. I put me and Riley's makeup on and she puts my hair up and her's while Mrs. Matthews puts my mom's makeup on and does her hair. My mom looks beautiful and she hasn't even put on the dress my mom asked me if I could give her away and I tried my best not to cry and I accepted her request with honor. Me and Riley put our bridesmaid dresses on. We were all wearing different styles of the same color dress. I was wearing one that was silk from my waist up and layers on the waist down and cut off at my knees ( **AN-The dresses they are wearing are the same ones they actually wore in the episode** ) Riles was wearing a laced one and was more closed at the bottom. Mrs. Matthews wore one that went all the way down to her ankles. The color was a light peach color. My mom wore a beautiful dress that again I tried so hard not to cry. Mr. Matthews knocks on the door and says that we are ready. Here goes nothing.

Me and my mom are linking arms and we walk our behind everyone the ceremony is so beautiful who knew Shawn could make the roof look so beautiful.

Josh's POV

Maya and Katy walked out Maya looked gorgeous. Maya gave Katy away and Mr. Feeny _who is apparently ordained_ started the ceremony.

Katy's POV

This is it I'm about to get married to the man I love I know Maya has been worried and she says she has a surprise for us and I just hope she will be happy.

-Do you Katy Grace take-. Feeny was interrupted by Maya _oh no._

-Wait a minute. Maya says moving to us.-before this happens I'm with you I'm jumping with you. Maya says to Shawn everyone smiles but I do notice that Josh is maybe smiling a little brighter I'll talk to them about that.

-Thanks kiddo. Shawn says while Maya is tearing up.

-I've always been with you. Maya says I laugh saying yeah and hug her I love my daughter she is the only thing that doesn't make me regret being with Kermit. -Proceed. Maya says.

Maya's POV

There it is My mom and Shawn are married. Now all that is left is to ask Shawn the mostimportant thing ever. _Would it be funny if I got down on one knee or just too weird?_ We are all sitting at the bay window except for Josh he was on the ground.

-So Maya you going to tell us your surprise? My mom asked sitting in Shawn's lap. I smile and get up and grab the papers.

-Shawn this is probably the hardest thing I have ever done. In this moment I'm giving you the power to break me or make me happy I know this is a lot of pressure but I'm taking a leap of faith hey there's another word for hope. I said laughing and crying.

-What is it kiddo are you ok? Shawn asked.

-I'm good, Shawn will you adopt me? I said my knees felt weak I was shaking so badly.

-So this is why you wouldn't get me the papers. Shawn said to Mrs. Matthews. My mom got up and Shawn stood up next to me. -We jumped now all we gotta do is hold on. Of course I would love to adopt you. I smile from ear to ear and start shaking.

-Go ahead. Riley says and leans in her dad's shoulder.

-Yeeeeeeaaaaahhh. I said. We hugged and I couldn't stop crying _who cares about makeup I got a family now._

Shawn or My dad _I have to get used to calling him that now_ and My mom went on their honeymoon and Mr. and Mrs. Matthews went to bed and Auggie as well. Riley went on a date with Lucas and it was just me in the bay window Josh disappeared I wonder what happened. I was drawing the ceremony when my phone buzzed

 **To-Ferret ️**

 **From-Uncle Boing❤**

 **Hey I'm up on the roof, come up.**

 **To-Uncle Boing❤**

 **From-Ferret ️**

 **What are you doing up there?**

 **To-Ferret ️**

 **From-Uncle Boing❤️**

 **You'll just have to come up here and see for yourself ;)**

 **To-Uncle Boing❤**

 **From-Ferret ️**

 **Ok boing you're scaring me but ok.**

I set my phone down and go up to the roof and there is no one there I then feel two arms wrap around my waist. It startles me and I jump.

-Seriously why do I keep on scaring you. Josh said turning me around. I laughed

-I don't know but why are we up here again? I asked.

-Well I couldn't possibly go to a wedding and not dance with the most beautiful girl there. Josh said I blushed at his compliment.

-My mom already left Josh. I laughed

-She isn't the one I'm talking about. He says he steps closer and puts music on and puts his arm around my waist and his hand in my hand I immediately step back and hide my face from embarrassment. Josh stops the music and I immediately feel bad.

-I'm sorry I really am. I said still looking at the ground Josh lifted his finger and he lifted my chin up to look at him.

-Maya do you not know how to dance? Josh asked me I shaked my head no I was completely embarrassed. He just smiled at me and put one of my favorite songs on and that was Say you won't let go by James Arthur it apparently was Josh's favorite too he said it was because it reminded him about us. He put my hands where they were supposed to be and put his where they were supposed to be he helped me learn how to dance even though I was stepping on his feet most of the time.

-Sorry. I said he just smiled at me and lifted me up and twirled me around it was so perfect. But yet the song had to end and it was getting pretty late. -I wish that song never ended. I said we both laughed

-Me too. Josh said he walked me down back to the apartment and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

-Goodnight Gorgeous. Josh said I blushed.

-New nickname? I asked

-You've got boing I got ferret and gorgeous. Josh said

-Well goodnight boing. I said and I kissed Josh's cheek which was again really hard I mean he's really tall.

I walk into Riley's room and change I grab my sketchbook and my phone and say goodnight to riles as I go and crash on the couch cause Riley took the whole bed.

 **Hey guys I'm so sorry it took me forever to post this but school has been really stressful and I haven't gotten around to writing but I'm trying and I hope you guys will REVIEW thanks see you in the next chapter❤️**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16-Luna**

 **Hey guys so I know that these are similar to the actual tv show but I made it that way and the timeline is different but whatever. PLEASE REVIEW!**

Riley's POV

The high school has changed a lot we are now called Abigail Adams High School and the first day of December aka today is the start of winter break. Instead of having Christmas at Our house we are all going to Philadelphia. But this time is different the whole gang is coming besides Lucas and Amy. Lucas went to go to Texas everyone says that it was a way to get out of secret santa. Amy and Zay had a fight so she thought it was best if she didn't go. Maya goes with us everywhere but since the rest of the family wasn't their for the wedding Katy and Uncle Shawn are coming as well. Uncle Josh is on his way too but he apparently has a new motorcycle and is driving up here on that. Well we aren't there yet but we're close.

-Did you guys know that there is such things as multiple cars? Maya said she sat in the back with Smackle and Farkle.

-Oh come on it isn't that bad. My mom said. Yip yip yip yip that was my dad's way of "snoring" but Maya said Shawn's was worse he actually snores.

Maya's POV

I don't know how I feel about this whole Christmas thing with my mom and Shawn especially Secret Santa. If there is one thing that I hate about Christmas it's secret santa.

-are we almost there yet. Auggie says half sleeping.

-Almost bubba. Mr. Matthews who is apparently awake now said.

 **To-Baby Girl**

 **From-Birthgiver**

 **We are running a bit late we had to go buy something real quick for a present**

 **To-Birthgiver**

 **From-Baby Girl**

 **As long as Bimbo stays back in New York I'm fine:)**

 **To-Baby girl**

 **From-Birthgiver**

 **Okay Maya we'll see. Luv you see you soon.**

 **To-Birthgiver**

 **From-Baby girl**

 **Luv you too❤️**

We finally arrived we were the first people to get there so me and Riley went and unpacked our things and around dinner my mom and Shawn arrived the adoption wasn't final yet so I still have to call him that. I kept looking at the door I knew Josh was coming but I wasn't expecting him to be late

-He'll be here peaches. Riley says noticing my behavior.

-Who's coming? Riley's Grandmother asks

-Josh, you didn't hear about what said, _oh so he knew too._

-No I didn't know my baby boy was coming and wait what happened. Riley's Grandmother said

-So moesha has a thing for Josh and Josh has a thing for moesha. Eric said he still can't get my name right.

-Who is Moesha? Riley's Grandmother asked

-Me. I said

-Oh I knew that a long time ago. Riley's Grandmother said. Everyone screamed what! -Oh come on he talks about her non-stop it was time he had told her. She said I blushed and looked down.

We all finished dinner and everyone was going upstairs to retire and still no sign of Josh.

-Go ahead Mrs. Matthews I got this. I said to Riley's Grandmother who was washing the dishes.

-It's fine I got it. She said

-Please you've done plenty let me do this one thing. I said she looked at me and smiled she gave me a kiss on the forehead and went off. It was just me and the dishes. I started mumbling to the song I finished awhile ago and one of the two I promised Josh I would sing to him.

I, I need you to understand  
I don't mind your shadows  
'Cause they disappear in the light  
I don't mind your shadows  
'Cause they look a lot like mine  
And listen to me  
It's okay to be afraid  
Just walk like you're never alone  
I don't mind your shadows  
Your shadows, baby I don't

I only sang the chorus it was my favorite part sue me. I sat on this bench out in the porch it was like one that swings. The sky was beautiful I ran upstairs and grabbed my sketchbook to draw the sky. I saw something that I used to see when I looked out my bedroom window. I saw my very old friend, the moon. The moon was my friend I know it seems depressing but it listened and it made me feel safe. I started to draw the moon but instead I used the name I used for it, Luna.

-Hey Luna. I said. -We haven't talked in awhile and I'm sorry I found an amazing best friend Riley and Great other friends. My mom got remarried and I'll have a dad soon. Let me tell you Luna life sucks. You used to know me I was the one that says Hopes for Suckers and shut people out and I used to never show my artwork. But now I have hope I let people in and I show them my artwork hell I got an A on a test. People might think I'm insane for talking to you but for some reason I feel safe and not afraid for the future. There is this boy I like I've always liked him even when I had no clue what love was if it's love or not I don't know. But we've made a ton of progress and we are playing the long game. I don't know what happened to me with that whole triangle stuff I wasn't me at all but Riley brought me back and Josh helped me by the way Josh is the guy I'm playing the long game with. What do I do when I'm scared for the road ahead of me? Never mind you can't answer my question.

-So how long have you known the Moon? Someone asked me. I lifted my head fear in my eyes and saw the one and only Joshua Matthews leaning on the railing.

-Uhh Josh you weren't supposed to hear that. I said

-Oh but I did, you know when I was around Auggie's age I would come outside when no one was here and sit where you are sitting and talk to the stars. Josh said as he sat next to me and turned his body so it was facing me.

-Really? I asked turning my body to face him.

-Oh yeah. He stopped and looked at his hands then interlaced our hands we only had two days left until next year.-Maya you aren't crazy for talking to the moon and I'm not crazy for talking to the stars it shows your imagination and creativity and how you see the world, you gave life to something and you connect with it. Josh said.

-Thanks Josh who knew you were so philosophical, hey another big word I'm getting good at this. I said we both laughed.

-And Maya I got to tell you that being scared of the future is 100 percent completely normal. Josh said

-It is? I asked smiling.

-Yes it is Maya in this situation you're normal and listen to me when I say that you are going to meet the world and all its possibilities. I won't lie and say that it isn't scary because it is but we are all here for you no matter what cause guess what a lot of people are going through the exact same thing but there take on it maybe different. Josh said to me I couldn't help but just look into his eyes.

-Another amazing conversation between us. I said Josh chuckled and nodded

-Long Game? Josh asked

-Long Game. I said we both smiled at each other.

-What were you sketching? Josh asked he let go of one of my hands and grabbed my sketchbook.-Woah, Maya this, this is beautiful. Josh said he looked up at me and smiled I smiled back.

-Thanks Josh it means a lot to me. I said

Josh's POV

-Remember when we were at the Mount Sun Lodge? I asked she looked at me like I was an idiot or something

-How could I forget one of the best trips of my life. Maya said.

-Yeah when I saw sitting by the fire you were drawing something. I said I wanted to see her other drawings.

-Yeah come on Josh you're scaring me, what's up? Maya said

-Can I maybe see it. I said running my hand through my hair.

-Uh sure. Maya said she let go of my hand and flipped to the page and showed it to me. It was the trees and the stars on the top of the page and on the bottom was a fire with two people watching the fire. What I noticed in the stars was if you held it far away it read the words Long Game. I looked up at Maya she was looking at the ground. I lifted her face up to look at me.

-I love it Maya. I said and I did it was an amazing drawing and I can't help but wonder if she would let me keep it.

-You do? I thought you would think I was weird. Maya said. How could I possibly hate this?

-Can I maybe keep it? I asked

-Sure I already made a copy for safekeeping. She said I laughed it was getting pretty late and I was exhausted from the long drive.

-Thanks Maya, it's getting pretty late we should both head back inside. I said Maya nodded and we both got up and she held her sketchbook in her hand she opened it and gently tore out the drawing and handed it to me.

-Goodnight Boing. Maya said

-Goodnight Ferret. I said she hugged me and I hugged back and planted a kiss on her forehead.

We go upstairs and part our ways. I go into my old room I haven't been here for awhile I put the piece of paper in my bag and I change into my pjs and go to sleep.

 **I NEED YOUR HELP what do you think Missy should do to stir this up please give suggestions!** ❤❤


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17-For the girl I used to be**

 **Hope you guys like this chapter! REVIEW**

Riley's POV

Me and the gang are the last to go downstairs for breakfast.

-Riley come on we do this every year and we all hate it, dang Lucas is so smart. Zay said why did they hate it, it was a way for all of us to see how well the other person knows each other.

-I hate to say it but Ranger Rick was smart. Maya said

-Oh please he didn't just leave to go to Texas to ditch secret santa, ow Maya stop pinching me. I said it hurts.

-It's fun though. Maya said she immediately stopped laughing when she noticed Josh. He smiled at her and she smiled at him. I rolled my eyes

-Hey Maya's Boing. Zay, Farkle, and Smackle said.

-I got a name you know. Uncle Josh said.

-Yeah we know and I have one too but yet you still call me Dr. Turtleneck. Farkle said

-Hey Maya. Josh said

-Hey Josh. Maya said they were just looking at each other dang I wish I had that _oh wait I have Lucas what am I thinking_. -Long Game? Maya asked first which is weird cause Josh usually does

-Long Game. Josh said

-Hey Moesha! Eric said

-Hey Mr. Matthews. Maya said.

-Please call me Centaur. Eric said

-For the last time Eric it's not the half horse half man it's S-E-N-A-T-O-R. My mom said.

-Ok topangerz. Eric said

-Let's eat. Grandma says we all sit at the table Josh and Maya can't stop smiling at each other it's adorable I just wish they would get together already.

We finished eating and me and the gang were in the living room.

-Okay time to pick people for ecret ana. I said hey didn't get pinched but I did get a weird look. -Ok so we all know not to tell anyone.

-Yeah yeah let's just hurry this up. Maya said

I got up and went over to Zay he picked his and then over to Smackle.

-I got Maya. Smackle said _ughhhh_

-Smackle! I said

-Come on it's who I am. Smackle said then Farkle picked his then Maya then me. I was trying so hard not to show who I got

-She picked Farkle. Smackle said

-Ugh, you know what fine, we got till Saturday let's see how much we know each other. I said

Maya's POV

I got the easiest person in the world I always manage to can you guess who I got yep the one and only: Riley Matthews.

-Hey baby girl who did you get for Secret Santa, don't you dare pinch me. My mom said everyone laughed.

-Don't worry mom I'm not going to pinch you, and I got this person. I said opening the piece of paper to her.

-Great! What do you think you are going to get them. My mom asked.

-Don't Know yet. I said I didn't actually think it would be hard to get her something but I have no idea what to get her.

Farkle's POV

I have no idea what to get Zay, I hate to say this but I don't know him that well.

-Hey Dr. Turtleneck, you okay? Josh came and asked me.

-No not really I don't know one of my best friends, and I have no idea what to get them. I said if I had Maya he could help me a lot but yet I've known her forever so I wouldn't need his help.

-Well I'm guessing you have Zay cause your dating Smackle and you've known Riley and Maya since like first grade. Josh said

-yeah you got anything? I asked

-I can say this if you don't know him get to know him, but I was also asking if you were okay because of what Riley told me. Josh said

-She told you what? I asked I have a feeling I know what she told him.

-Look my friends are Jewish but they have always known it's hard realizing something that you didn't think was possible trust me I know but you never know it might turn for the better. Josh said I know he was referring to Maya. He's really smart not a genius like me of course not that isn't possible but he's psychologically smart.

-You're a great guy Josh and thanks you know you should become a psychiatrist. I said and with that I had an idea of what to get Zay I just hope he gets the meaning behind it.

Riley's POV

I got Farkle and I have an idea on what to get him but I'm second guessing myself so I did some research about Judaism and I know I have to get this for him.

Smackle's POV

I have Maya, Well that's obvious cause I pointed it out but I know what I'm going to get her. At first Maya scared me but then I learned her past and she didn't seem scary anymore she just seemed like a broken person. But she still is a great person.

Zay's POV

Well I feel terrible because I have no idea what to get Smackle. I hate that I don't know her as much. Wait I got it.

Maya's POV

We were all in different places as we thought what to get each other. Once we all thought of something we would meet in the living room. I was the first one there because I again had the easiest person.

-We all got something huh? Zay said

-I believe we do. Smackle said

-Mom, can you take us to the mall. Riley said

-Sorry honey I can't maybe someone else can.

-JOSH! Zay screamed, oh boy

-Yeah Zay. Josh said coming from downstairs

-Can you maybe take us to the mall? Zay asked. -You'd get to spend some time with you know who, ow Maya I didn't say Secret Santa, ow stop pinching me I'm trying to do you a favor. Zay said

-I know I just wanted an excuse to pinch you twice. I said laughing he rolled his eyes.

-Sure that's fine with me. Josh said looking at me and smiling I smiled back.

-Ok break it up you two. Shawn said.

-Oh come on let them have fun. My mom said

-Just let me get the keys to my dads truck, one of you will have to sit in the trunk. Josh said

-I'll do it. I said heck I get to be outside.

-Ok Maya. Josh said smiling again he's too cute to not smile back at.

As Josh got the keys We got money and then we headed off to the mall of course I screamed when I was on the trunk it was so fun but I had to have a seat belt on for safety apparently.

-Ok so I have to go and get some things while you guys go and get your stuff I'll meet you guys at the food court. Josh said

-Ok boing. I said

Josh's POV

We all split up I had everyone's gift but Maya's I knew what I was going to get her. So I made my way to the jewelry store but guess who I saw in there, Maya. So I had to go inside a sports store and wait till I saw her leave. Not that I'm complaining I love sports I ended up buying a Yankees beanie cause you know me and beanies. I finally got Maya's present and I hid it inside my bag with the beanie.

-Ready to go. I said when I arrived they were all there at the food court.

-I'm starving. Maya said

-My Mom made spaghetti. Riley said

-Yummy let's go home now. Maya said we all laughed and we got in the car and drove home.

Maya's POV

We ate dinner and I decided I would clean up again and I was doing dishes then I heard someone.

-Auggie what are you doing up. I said I saw him in tears I immediately stopped and lifted him onto my lap and sat on the couch.

-Ava, she-she ha-had a ni-ightm-mare about her d-dad and she's c-crying and I-I can't help her. Auggie said I pulled him into a hug and rocked him slowly.

-It's ok Auggie I had nightmares too and they do suck but she'll be ok trust me everything will be fine she has her mom, right? I asked tears were in my eyes too I hate that this happened to her

-Yeah. Auggie said calming down.

-Then she'll be okay. I said and with that Auggie gave me a hug and went back to his bed. I wiped the tears from my face and stood up to finish the dishes. After I finished them I went upstairs and went to bed tears in my eyes for that poor little girl and for the girl I used to be.

 **I'm sorry this is a short chapter. I'm trying to get multiple chapters in and trying to write as much as I can. ❤ DON'T FORGET TO VOTE**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18-Secret Santa**

 **Hey guys hope you guys like this Chapter!REVIEW PLEASE. Thanks so much for the feedback!**

Maya's POV

I woke up to a jumping Riley today's Secret Santa day and Riley can't wait oh but I can. Today is also December 4th yesterday was the last day for six weeks which sucks but I'll manage I think.

-"isn't it just a beautiful day to open presents". Riley said

-"Sure but another day to do that is called Christmas". I said that and immediately regret it because now she is dancing around I rolled my eyes and got dressed into black ripped jeans with a plain dark grey crop top with a hunter green bomber jacket with gold zippers and white slip on vans. While Riley changed into black sweats a Christmas sweater and combat boots and her hair in a messy bun.

-"WAFFLES!" Me and Mr. Matthews scream as we smell waffles when we come downstairs.

-"Hey Maya". Zay said

-"What?" I asked a little annoyed, I mean come on it's waffle day.

-"Oh nothing just wanted to keep you from getting to the waffles before I did". Zay said when he finished he was already at the table. All the really good ones were gone now.

-"I hate you". I said

-"Aww I love you". Zay said I laughed and dug into my waffles. Once we finished I headed upstairs to wrap Riley's gift. There was a knock at the door

-"Who is it?" I asked grabbing a blanket getting ready to hide Riley's present if it was her at the door.

-"It's Josh." He said i felt butterflies in my stomach and I don't know why.

-"Come on in". I said he walked in and smiled then he sat down next to me on the floor.

-"What's up". I asked

-"Oh nothing I'm just bored down there you know they are waiting for you". Josh said

-"Well not anymore cause I'm done". I said I got up and was about to walk out when Josh grabbed my hand. -" You know we could always make it six months". I said

-"Then into 12 months". He said

-"See you know what I'm saying great minds think alike". I said he just hugged me and laughed.

-"You're too cute Maya". He said

-"Why thank you boing" I said and with that we headed down stairs.

-"Great Maya's here let's get this over with shall we". Zay said I sat down with the group while everyone else was standing and watching us.

-"Ok lets all open it one at a time." Riley said but no one listened and we all opened them all together. I did not expect to get what I got.

-"A broken clock, that's what you think of me"? I said to Smackle and she nodded I got up to leave but Riley held me back down.

-"Maya we're not going anywhere till we figure out why these horrible gifts are great". Riley said

-"there's nothing to figure out the whole things a disaster". Zay said.

-"What does this mean Riley, How is this great?" Farkle said holding a menorah

-"Farkle, I got this for you not to change you but because it is apart of where you came from, ever since the day of our culture week when you found out you might have a new ancestry I started reading about it, because I love you and I would always want to know who you are, whoever you are, did you know that in Hebrew everything goes from right to left all this time, everything you've done you've always thought left to right,and now may need to consider another way and while I thought about that I thought it would be good for you because if you know both ways well then you have a greater understanding than you did before, isn't that what you've always wanted, happy Hanukkah Farkle, Merry Christmas, Happy everything". Riley said a lot of the grown ups were smiling.

-"Thanks Riley, uh you're right I'm going to try to learn everything I can about this". Farkle said then they hugged.-"This was from me, Zay".

-"The magical gathering of the dungeon masters of contan, for nerds why would you think I want this isn't this something you would want, is this what you think of me?" Zay said

-"No we know how close you are to Lucas and him being away for the holidays we didn't want you to feel like you were alone, so Smackle and I wanted to include you in our world too." Farkle said

-"Farkle told me that he didn't know what to get you and it bothered us that we didn't know you better, and we want to so he got you this game that will help us to get to know you." Smackle said

-"How?" Zay said

-"Because it takes 17 years to play". Farkle said the grown ups laughed and all Josh sat next to me I don't know why but he did

-"then we better get started Thank you". Zay said. -"I'm the one that got you this. He picked up the book

-"I know that there is some things that are different about me, that's why you got me an etiquette book?" Smackle said

-"Well if you open it you'll see there's some writing in the margins." Zay said

-"Yeah you crossed out a lot of stuff and wrote some of your own stuff" Smackle said

-"Yeah you see here it says uh a young lady speaks in a gentle tone and never raises her voice, your voice is my favorite thing about you that's why I crossed all this stuff out, that's why I changed everything in here to the funny things you do that I like cause I know you're working on stuff but I never want you to forget who you are what makes you wonderful." Zay said and went back to his seat.

-"I'm feeling things because of you". Smackle said kinda yelled.

-"You're welcome Smackle" Zay said

-"Can't wait to hear this one". I said

-"It's beautiful but it's broken it was hard to find a broken one, Ever since I've known you, you've never stopped trying to put yourself back together, I wanted to get you something to let you know you've done a great job and it's okay to work on something else." Smackle said

-"But why a clock" I said looking down at the clock.

-"You already know time fixes a lot of things, thought you might like to return the favor." Smackle said

-"I'm not crying you are". I never usually cry and yet Smackle got me to cry. Riley side hugs me.

-"Did you have something to do with this". Mrs. Matthews said.

-"Nope this was all them". Mr. Matthews said

-"You did great guys". Riley said

-"So did you Riley". Farkle said I just continued to look at this clock it was so sentimental and it made me see something that I don't think I wanted to see before.

-"Yeah maybe we should give this another year." Zay said which made Riley very happy

-"Maya you okay?" Josh asked I looked at him he had concern all over his face and then I looked back down to the clock and sighed.

-"I think, I think I can forgive him". I said

-"Maya what are you talking about". Mr. Matthews came over and sat down.

-"I think I can finally forgive my dad." I said everyone's eyes went wide and they all seemed worried, wonder what lesson I'm going to get from this.

 **Sorry I left it like this but don't worry not every story is just plain and simple. PLEASE REVIEW.❤❤❤️**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:FInd your way**

 **Hey guys I'm sorry I have writer's block so that is why it took me a while to upload this. This chapter I'm trying something different**

Everyone was shocked at what Maya just said. Especially Katy she was speechless she knew she was mad at Kermit but she had forgave him long ago because she would have regretted being with him but one amazing thing came out of them being together that made Katy not so angry: Maya. Obviously Katy didn't tell Maya this cause she knew Maya was still mad and Katy respected that. But now Maya says she forgives him and all she could wonder was why. Not like why would you forgive him? She just wants to know the reasoning for it.

-"Looks like you finally finished the forgiveness project It's a year late." Cory said

-"Yeah I know but I'm actually serious, Mom are you okay?" Maya asked she was worried about her mom not approving her forgiveness to her father.

-"Oh of course I'm okay honey, I just really want to know why? " Katy said she noticed something special in her daughter that she has seen before but not a lot and that was hope and she could only think that it was because of a certain Matthews boy.

-"Because if you and him never argued and if I never climbed through that little ray of sunshine singing all happy and unicorns and what not, I most likely wouldn't be sitting here right now talking." Maya said Everyone was shocked at the mature young lady sitting right in front of them. "Someone say something".

-"Maya this is the big picture, you forgave yourself and your mother a long time ago and you've worked on your relationship with your mother, you are know discovering that you can work on something else and forgiving your father just showed you that. You're starting to discover the world the way you want it to now." Cory said he was proud of Maya and she knew it and he didn't even have to say words.

 **Later that day**

-"Hey Riles, you ok?" Maya asks Riley who was fiddling with the box she had yet to open.

-"Yeah just waiting for the right time to open this." Riley said.

-"Do it now." Maya said and Riley did she opened the box to see a necklace that had a compass as the focal point. -"You and Lucas are finally together and I couldn't be happier for you two it took me a while to come to an understanding but when I did the perfect gift came into my mind and it was this."

-"A compass? I'm clumsy but I know my way home". Riley said.

-"I know honey, It's just that up till now we've experienced most things together and now we can't always, I can't be there for every date I can't be there for everything in your life anymore because of you and Lucas and don't take this badly because it's apart of growing up. So this compass is for whenever you're done with a date or anything I'm not involved in you will always find your way back to me and tell me everything." Maya said and Riley was in tears and hugged the life out of her friend. -"Can't breathe". Maya said and Riley immediately let go the two shared a laugh.

-" Thank you peaches this means so much." Riley said and they both walked in the house ready to eat dinner.

The girls knew that no matter what they would always have each other no matter what comes next.

 **I'm so sorry again I had huge writers block but please check out my other story or idea and**

 **give feedback on it ❤❤**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:The Ex**

 **Hey guys I know I'm taking forever but school is really annoying right now so sorry for the late updates.**

Maya's POV

I woke up to the littlest bits of snow falling. I woke up full to see my best friend not in bed. _That's weird Riles isn't really a morning person._ I shrugged it off and tackled the mess that's called my hair.

I open the door to smell waffles, WAFFLES, but that didn't stop me from hearing screaming downstairs, I would have let it go but you see my parents always argued and they also were talking about me.

-"You weren't thinking at all, how do you think Maya is going to feel?", Riley screamed, ok they don't know I'm upstairs listening so let's just stay up here and try to figure out what the hell is going on and is making Riley mad.

-"Do not talk to your grandmother like that Riley Matthews". Topanga said ok now I'm really confused _what could Riley's grandmother have done to hurt me?_

-"No it's ok Topanga my wife wasn't thinking". Riley's grandfather said.

I was interrupted from my thoughts one someone spoke.-"trust me I have been here for like 15 minutes wondering what they are talking about still have no clue only that it involves you and me". Josh spoke which I noticed he was sitting down on the opposite wall next to the stairs his arms were rested on his knees.

-"What could your mom have possibly done"? I asked my heart beating faster because well josh and cause he scared the shit out of me.

-"I have no clue, only one way to find out". Josh said as he got up and descended down the stairs. -"good morning family and family's friends." Josh said.

I waited about five minutes before I walked down the staircase. I walked up to see a spot made for me in between Riley and Farkle. I sat down and Riley already had a plate for me so I dived in right when I sat down. Yes I got stares when it comes to waffles I'm a pig.

Once I was finished I got up to wash my dish and couldn't help but ask. -"So what is going on". I asked turning my head and raising my eyebrow.

-"You heard all that didn't you"? Riley asked I simply just nodded.

-"I told you we should've been quieter". Smackle said.

Just as Riley was about to explain there was a knock on the door everyone's eyes went wide so I knew whoever that was had something to do with it. I walked to do the door and opened it to see a very beautiful girl ( **A/N the person I'm thinking about is Alex Daddario** ) before I could process anything I felt a presence behind me.-"Rose what, what are you doing here"? Josh asked I saw his fist and jaw clenched he didn't seem happy. Then it dawned me this is his ex.

-"Your Mother invited me for the day, since my parents are out of town for the day". She said, I tried hating her but she seemed to nice to hate which made me want hate her more.-"Hi you must be Maya, Riley's Best Friend, I'm Rose an old friend of the Matthews". She said sticking out her hand I took it and nodded with a forced smile on my face of course I was jealous I mean this girl is tall, beautiful, and nice. I bet she doesn't have a messed up life like mine she's perfect for everyone and then there is me a small, fierce, broken girl who has insecurities.

-"It's a pleasure meeting you Rose and may I say you have very wonderful name". I say trying to be polite but it's hard when you know you're talking to the person who had something with the person you like.

-"Thank you so do you". I smiled and stepped back to let her inside. She walked in and sat down on the couch while Josh just looked at me shock in his eyes. I could tell he was trying to read me I was doing the same with him until someone cleared their throat. I looked away and closed the door. I couldn't hear what she had to say so I tried making an excuse in my head to leave. I walked over to the fridge and hid the milk.

-"Oh no it looks like we ran out of milk. I'll go get some". I said everyone besides Josh nodded and I walked over to the garage to get a bike. Everyone understood why I made that lousy excuse.

-"Hey". Auggie said scaring me half to death.

-"Hey, what's up bud". I asked finding the bike and getting on it.

Auggie picked up a helmet and handed it to me.-" He broke up with her not the other way around, she cheated on him and he found out. He likes oh not her. Don't forget that." He said he smiled at me and walked back inside I smiled and blushed at mention of Josh liking me I mean I knew he did but I'm still a teenage girl okay.

I didn't bother wearing the helmet so I rode fast, I let the wind blow in my hair and my face it felt nice even though I'll probably get a cold after this.

Josh's POV

I understood why Maya left I saw hurt and jealousy in her eyes which I didn't understand Rose didn't hold a candle up to Maya. Rose was I guess what you call my high school sweetheart but trust me she may seem sweet but she doesn't have a heart for anyone but herself she cheated on my with my Bestfriend and my teacher. I broke up with her yeah I was hurt but I moved on I just get mad every time I see her cause all I see is a waste of my time.

I go up to the fridge to get some water because I know this is going to take a while. When I reach for the last water bottle I had hidden I notice something else a half full gallon of milk. I can't believe Maya lied but yet I can believe it. I sighed and sat down next to Rose to hear what she has to say to me.

-"Joshy, how have you been"? She asks me she annoys me so much.

-"Its Josh and I'm better without you in my life". I said bluntly. Rose looked hurt but I didn't care she quickly covered up everything her face of rejection and sat closer to me. She put her hand on my forearm and squeezed it.

-"You've been working out haven't you"? Rose asked I quickly pulled my arm away and sat further away from her and nodded. But that didn't stop her she moved closer and closer and then as i was about to get up she locked me down where I was sitting look she is strong but I didn't think she was stronger than me.

-"You need to leave." I said as she inched closer. There was a thump everyone heard on the ground it was the new milk carton. Maya was home. She looked at me and then at Rose and she was hurt and it was my fault I got up and ran over to her but she dodged me and ran up the stairs locking her and Riley's door while Riley got up and followed her while I stood there and felt like an idiot.

-"What's her problem". Rose said annoyed. I grabbed her arm and led her to the door.

-"Topanga you wanna do the honors"? I asked.

-"it's not the same she it's Ava behind that door but sure". She said while walking over to us.

-"Wait a sec-". Rose didn't get to finish cause Topanga had slammed the door in her face. I had texted Riley asking if she would let me in and she said she would leave.

I walked outside the house and found an old ladder my dad used to hang the Christmas lights up and I climbed till I reached their window. I knocked on it startling Maya she looked at me and opened the window letting me in. I saw her she was crying. I didn't want to make her cry we sat there in silence not a comfortable one but yet not an awkward one just silence.

-"I'm so stupid for crying over this we agreed on a someday you should be able to go out with whoever you want because we aren't together right now we have a someday and you said you live your life I will live mine but yet I see her and she looks like a freaking actress from baywatch ( **A/N get it cause Alex Daddario is in the new movie baywatch** ) and then I see you guys in that position and I just wasn't ready for it". Maya said I looked at her in shock. I took her hand and she flinched and looked at me.

-"I broke up with her, in high school she cheated on me with my Bestfriend and my teacher. She doesn't hold a candle to you or the way I feel about you. When I looks at her or think of her all I see is a waste of my time. When I look at you all I see is new possibilities in my life and future and someone who could be and is already in those two things. I like you Maya not a girl like her. I said she looked at me and smiled but then she looked at me in disgust.

-"Your teacher"? She asked and I nodded she gagged and we both chuckled.

-"I'm sorry if I hurt you". I said she looked at me and frowned.

-"It's ok it's just it's going to be really hard seeing you with other people". She said looking down I sighed because I know it will be the same with me.

-"Same here but when the time is right then we'll know". I said squeezing her hand."-Someday"?

-"Someday".She said squeezing my hand. We stayed like that until we heard Auggie kick on the door. He walked in tears in his eyes me and Maya looked at each other knowing why he was crying.

-"It happened again". He said and ran to Maya whose arms were wide open. Tears falling down her face and his.

 **I know this is a terrible ending but more coming later I'm slowly recovering from my writer's block and I've been on vacation and I got sick so sorry again. ❤️❤️❤️**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21-Christmas**

 **Hey guys I'm trying to update as regularly as possible. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter I don't really know what this is going to be about I'm just going to let my fingers type away.**

Christmas Morning

Maya's POV

I woke up to pounding on my head. When it stopped I thought I died and I was in heaven. But nope it was just an overly perky Riley jumping on my bed and having a pillow in her hand which explains my head throbbing.

-"Wake up Sleepyhead it's CHRISTMAS". Riley screamed. Which didn't help my headache.

-"Shut up". I said pulling the covers off of me I mean come on it is Christmas.

-"Yayyyyy." Riley said jumping up and down. _The energy this girl has._ I get up and brush my hair since it's freezing I just leave it. I change into my grey shirt and black pants with ankle boots and walked down stairs with Riley who was wearing her pajamas.

-"Good Morning ladies." Farkle said in a happy mood. Guess he's not upset anymore.

-"Farkle". Me and Riles say in unison.

-"Enough chitchat I want presents". Mr. Matthews yells.

-"yeah I agree with dad". Auggie says. We all are sitting down in areas me and the gang on one couch, The parents on the other, and Josh and Auggie are on the floor. I haven't talked to Josh since last night so let's see how this goes. We open our gifts I got some gift cards, some candy, Timberlands that I've really wanted and some art supplies. There was one last gift under the tree. I thought I should wait to give Josh his present till we are alone.

-"I'm so tired". Auggie stayed and leaped onto Josh.

-"Me too kid". Josh said he looked over at me and smiled and I smiled back.

-"Wait one more gift". Auggie stayed and lunged for the gift. -"Oh it's for you Maya". Auggie says and hands it to me I look at it and wonder possibly what this is it was like a book or something and I have all the books that I read. Or that I keep on my shelf and dust off once and awhile. I look around at everyone trying to guess who it's from.

-"Oh my god just open it already". My mom shouted. _Well that makes it obvious._ I rip it open to see a certificate in a frame saying that Shawn was officially my father. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I wasn't sad I was happy extremely happy.

-"I was going to ask you if I could adopt you but you did it before me so I went ahead and made it official." Shawn said. -"Hi Daughter". Shawn said and smiled.

-"Is this what you want"? I asked him hesitant even though I was ecstatic I wanted to give him an out.

-"This is what I always wanted a family. You and your mother are my family and I want to be able to call you my daughter and have it known by law." Shawn said I smiled and hugged him as tears rolled down my cheeks.

-"Oh god Maya why are you crying what's wrong"?Shawn asks.

-"Nothing is wrong everything is perfect". I said officially the best Christmas present ever.

Christmas afternoon

Josh's POV

I decided to give Maya her gift when we were alone it's more personal that way. I was playing some game with Auggie but I had no clue what we were actually playing. I think it was a mix of chess, checkers, and gold fish. Anyways I lost not that I cared cause Maya asked to talk to me.

In Maya's nd Riley's room

Maya's POV

I wanted to give Josh his present now and I'm just hoping he likes it.

-"So I hope you don't hate this, but if you do there's a gift recipient in the bag over here I'll go-". I was interrupted when Josh put his hand over my mouth. He laughed which made me chuckle but blush with embarrassment.

-"Maya I'll love it because it came from you. It's the thought that counts and here's your gift". Josh said I could sense that he was nervous but so was I.

He opens the gift from me and he's face lights up once he sees the little ferret keychain I got him. -"I know it seems dumb but flip it over". I say he looks at me with confusion but flips it over and his smile goes from ear to ear. I put on the back 'your forever little ferret'.

-"Thank you Maya I love it". Josh says smiling and an instant relief rolls through me. -"Your turn". He says fiddling with the ferret. I laugh and open the box and my mouth opens with complete and utter shock.

I lift up the golden heart necklace and I instantly smile. I've wanted one for years but my mom could never afford one so I never asked again. On the front is a board game and on the back it says 'long game'.

-"Um oh my wow thanks I can't, I have no words." I say.

-"In a good way?" Josh asks I laugh and look at him.

-"In like a totally amazing omg I love it way, thank oh so much Josh this means so much." I say and I hug him and after a short while he hugs me back.

Christmas Dinner

Nobody's POV

Everyone gathered around the table. While Topanga set the turkey in the middle of the feast. Maya wore the necklace Josh had given to her. It didn't take long for people to notice it.

-"Maya where did you get that beautiful necklace?" Shawn asked Maya quickly tended she didn't know what to say.-"I'm just messing with you it's so obvious Josh got it for you". Maya and Josh blushed bright red.

After they had all finished dinner everyone went to bed except Maya. She felt like she actually had a home and a family and she enjoyed the feeling that she hasn't experienced in a long time. She finished cleaning the dishes and headed off to bed.

 **I'm so sorry guys I know you guys must hate me but I just haven't had the time to write I've been so busy but it's summer and I'm gonna try to write as much as I can. ❤❤❤❤**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22-Decisions**

 **Hey guys I'm trying to update more often I really love this story and what I have planned and I know you guys want them to get together right away but happy endings usually happen at the end. I hope you guys like this please REVIEW**

New Years Eve

Riley's POV

I usually would be so excited about today well technically it's tomorrow but since Lucas isn't here I have no one to kiss at midnight, but I get to help Josh and his plan to get him and Maya alone so he can kiss her. It's kinda weird that I'm helping my Uncle kiss my best friend but I mean they already done it before so whatever.

-"Aww honey you okay?" Maya asks me her arm is around my shoulder and I lean my head against her shoulder.

-"Everythings great". I say but it doesn't look like she's buying it.

-"Well happy or sad you're coming with me." Maya says

-"Ok, wait where are we going". I ask

-"Well since your family loves a celebration we are getting party supplies your mother asked."

-"Can we get ice cream after?" I say getting all excited and jumpy.

-"I guess, I mean you deserve it". Maya says. We head out before Josh stops me in the hallway and asks to talk to me alone.

-"What's up"? I ask

-"I'm just making sure everything is setup you distract everyone while I take Maya up to the attic where we can see the fireworks". Josh says.

-"Yes Josh and if anyone asks Maya's past out in her bed and you went to get some fireworks." I say.

-"Right so here's like an extra 10 dollars so you can buy some and we can hide those for when we come back down." Josh says it feels weird not planning this scheme with Maya mainly because we haven't done something like it in so long.

-"Got it now we're leaving now". I say.

Maya asks me what that was all about and I tell her just the plan for tonight and I just tell her what my mom told all of us today.

At the Ice Cream shop

Maya's POV

I know Riley is hiding something but I'll just let it be.

-"Do you need any help with decorating". I ask even though I plan on napping until 10:30.

-"Really?" Riley asks excitement in her voice.

-"Oh I mean I was going to take a nap but if you need me". I say not really wanting to.

-"No it's fine I was just joking go ahead when we get home go take your nap till like 10:30." Riley says.

-"We should really start heading back it's almost 6:00." I say.

Me and Riley talk about everything that's scaring her about Lucas and all that. I mean I can't understand why I ever liked the guy. I mean yeah he's good looking but it's just weird it's like dating my brother.

Back Home

Josh's POV

I'm nervous about tonight I mean yes I've kissed Maya before but I just have this weird gut feeling. It's like everytime I think about it my stomach drops and comes back up and my heart races and I like it! _It's cause you love her you stupid idiot!_ Ok I certainly do like her alot but I don't know about love. Anyway I have everything set up god I just hope this goes well. It's about 5:30 when Topanga starts setting up with Riley while Maya goes and takes a nap so I decided to go and help out. I get a call from my bud and I step outside to take it.

 **Paul-"Hey man wanna party tonight got this college buddy who can get us alcohol, so what do you say you win?"**

 **Josh-"Nah sorry I gotta pass hanging with the family tonight".**

 **Paul-"Oh right the Maya girl I can't believe you haven't made a move on her yet. I mean you talk about her all the time."**

 **Josh-"No I don't"**

 **Paul-"Uh yeah you do, but like at NYU what sorority is she at and are there any hot babes there".**

 **Josh-"She doesn't go to NYU and I wouldn't hook you up with anyone I know because when you break their hearts they'll be yelling at me asking why I would set you guys up."**

 **Paul-"Good point bro, but so what university does she go too or is she like not going to college what's the deal."**

 **Josh-"She's-Uh She's at-"**

 **Paul-"Oh I get it not gonna tell me so I can't hunt her down and the babes she lives with well I'll talk to you later bye man"**

 **Josh-"Bye".**

I don't know why I couldn't have just told him she was a freshman in high school. What's wrong with me I don't want to screw something up. _Come on you're supposed to know everything._ I wish I'll just tell him the truth later.

Around 11:45

Maya's POV

Me and Riley are on the couch when she says that she is cold and asks me to go and get her jacket.

-"Why can't you?" I ask

-"To lazy can't move". Riley says trying to mimic a robot. I cave and go upstairs to look for the jacket when I heard footsteps behind me.

-"Hi ferret". Josh says and startles me

-"You nearly gave me a heart attack". I say covering my hand over my heart.

-"Oh please, anyway I was wondering if you can come up to the attic with me." Josh asks nervous ok now I'm interested.

-"Sure?" I say

We head up to the attic and there is this amazing skylight that you could see the Empire State Building and we see some fireworks.

-"It's 11:57". Josh says looking at his watch.

-"We should better head down then" I say not really wanting to leave.

-"No let's stay". Josh says

-"Ok" I say not minding staying up here

 **5**

 **4**

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

I look at Josh and finally understand why we are up here we meet each other halfway and when our lips touched I felt the butterflies I felt when we first kissed.

-"Happy New Year Maya". Josh says looking into my eyes.

-Happy New Year Josh". I say smiling from ear to ear. -"Is it ok if we just stay here for awhile I love the view." I say but the view isn't what I'm mesmerized by it's him.

-"I would love to but you're way more gorgeous than the view." Josh says. I punch him in the should and he puts his arm around me laughing we stay like that for awhile until I fall asleep in Josh's safe and secure arms.

New Year's Day

Nobody's POV

It's been a hectic Year. But for Maya it couldn't have been better. She loved everything she went through because she's learned to grow from that. She was offered a course of art classes at NYU because she is so advanced in high school. She decided not to tell Josh because she didn't want to know if he would be happy and hang out with her or avoid her. Lucas has apologized to Riley many times but Riley isn't giving in. Maya promised Lucas to help when they all get back. Josh fell asleep thinking about Maya and woke up thinking about her. He needs to decide whether he is in love with her or just really likes her. Love might change the long game. Love is stronger it can be used to save someone's life or be used as a deadly weapon and he cares to much to hurt her.

 **Hey guys I know this is a short chapter but my mind couldn't think of anything more interesting to put but I hope you guys enjoyed and I promise more will be coming please REVIEW and during July 17 through the 21st I will be on vacation which means I won't have a computer to update but I will have time to write and I will try my best to write as much as I can. 3 3 3**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23- Chaos at the Bradford's**

 **Hey guys I hope you guys liked the last chapter and I hope you guys will like this one as well. PLEASE REVIEW. Anyways back to the story.**

Abigail Adams High School

Maya's POV

I really wish winter break didn't have to end. Although I love New York, Philadelphia is so relaxing and the view is incredible. But all good things come to an end and so I'm back here at school at my locker waiting for Riley. But she's a no show. That's weird I was with her on our way to school. It's already been two days back from being in the same house with her and I already lost her.

I gave up and went to the classroom to see Lucas and Riley talking. Makes more sense why I had no clue where she is. At Least I can stop worrying now.

-"Thanks for the heart attack Riles" I said.

-"Omg Peaches I totally forgot I'm so sorry it's just I haven't seen Lucas in a month and-" Riley blabbed on about.

-"It's ok Riles I'm just messing with you." I said laughing. Mr. Matthews walked in and everyone took their seats beside one person. The one and only Missy Bradford. She walks up to me and Riley with three envelopes. She hands one to Riley and two to me.

-"Look Missy maybe all the perfume is going to your head but I'm only one person and I'm not interested in your little tea party". I say

-"No silly one is for that cute boy, oh call him boing, and it's not it's for my older sister's party she goes to NYU with him and she told me I could invite some people and who best than the people who know him and Riley you can bring Lucas if you want". Missy says winking at him. Not this again.

-"Wait there's more of you"? I say

-"Yep! Hope you can make it isthis Friday". Missy says

-"I can't". Riley says

Missy looks at Mr. Matthews with puppy dog eyes.

-"As Long as Maya and Lucas take care of her I don't see why not." Me and Riley share an upset look we really wanted a way out of this.

-"Yay!" Missy said

Matthews house

Maya's POV

-"He had to say yes". I said

-"Who had to say yes". Mrs. Matthews asked

-"Dad had to say yes for me and Maya to go to Missy Bradford's older sister's party". Riley said Josh emerged from the other room which surprised me because I had no clue he was here.

-"Wait does the invitation look something like this?" Josh says showing us a similar invitation we got earlier today.

-"Yep." Riley said

-"There's two of them!" Josh said and I laughed

-"That's exactly what I said". Riley looked at me and was asking if I should ask or if she should.

-"So Uncle Josh do you plan on going to this party"? Riley asked

-"No not really but I'll go to keep an eye on you guys". Josh said looking at me.

-"Or you can hangout with Maya while me and Lucas have a good time." Riley said.

-"That's up to Maya". Josh said raising his eyebrow at me.

-"Sure why not." I say what's the worse that could happen. Scratch that it's Missy the worse will happen.

Me and Riley were getting ready I dressed up in black ripped jeans and a grey crop top with a jean jacket and Josh's leather jacket he let me keep I slipped on my timberlands and worked on Riley's hair. Riley wore Denim Mini Skirt a Plaid Shirt and Suede boots. I put her hair in a braid crown going around the back with the rest straightened while Riley did my hair in a messy high bun with braids coming up the sides. She did my make up as subtle as possible and I made hers look like it was popping. We head out her door and wait in the living room for Josh and Lucas. Lucas comes in the door and We wait for Josh to come back from his class.

-"Wow Riley you look Wow". Lucas says

-"T-thanks Lucas". Riley says and kisses his cheek. She turned bright red and it was hilarious.

Josh comes through the door in a button up Maroon colored shirt with his plaid jacket that has fur inside ( **A/N the one he wore in ski lodge two** )

-"Maya you look gorgeous as always". Josh said now it was my turn to blush.

-"Thanks Josh you don't look bad yourself". I say

-"Is that my leather jacket?" He asks me raising an eyebrow at me in a flirtatious way.

-"Yes it is indeed". I said smiling.

-"It looks good." Josh says

-"Thank you again". We were interrupted by Riley's loud cough.

-"Can you save the flirting for later please." Riley said me and Josh looked at each other and we were both bright red I presume.

-"Right let's go". I say

We all take the subway to the house it was fairly quiet the ride there. But once we got up to the very street there house was on you could hear the music from the other side me and Riley looked at each other knowing this was going to be a long night.

-"Welcome to our home we hope you enjoy". Missy and her sister said but it wasn't hard to notice her flirtatious looks towards Josh. There was something inside me Jealousy that's the word that's what I felt. But I had to hide it because of our deal but that doesn't change the fact that it hurts. We all walk in and the smell of alcohol is the first thing you notice walking in.

-"Don't get too wild Maya." Riley says. I don't plan on ever getting drunk or even going near the alcohol. I've seen what it does to people. Especially my mom and my dad. Instant memories of how my dad would hurt me or my mom when he came home drunk.

-"Don't worry I'm designated mom tonight you and Lucas go have fun". I say and Riley hugs me and Lucas and her walk off.

-"Designated Mom?" Josh asks me

-"I saw it on a movie called sisters it's where there is one person in this house who stays sober". I say and Josh looks at me.-"What"? I ask

-"Nothing just you would think the rebellious girl would go rebellious with this opportunity". Josh says smiling at me.

-"I'm good alcohol doesn't go well in my family but just because I'm not drinking doesn't mean you don't have to and you don't have to hang with me I'm a tough girl I can handle hormonal college kids." I say we both laugh but Josh doesn't move.

-"I'm going to hang out with the cutest girl here". Josh says which makes me frown.

-"Good luck finding her". I say and start to walk off but someone grabs me by the arm and I assume it's Josh.

-"I already did she's right in front of me." Josh says and I smile at him

-"Well I'm thirsty wanna get something to drink". I say we head over to the kitchen and we find two colas closed. We grab those and head back over to where the music can't be heard that much and we just talk. We talked for what seems like hours. We head near the dance floor because some drunk couple wanted to make out exactly where we were sitting.

-"Oh my god I can't believe it". A familiar voice said. -"Is it really you guys Josh and Maya."

-"Oh wow hey Jasmine". Josh said and I instantly remember her. She was the one that may have pushed me and Josh to have our someday.

-"You guys are together now"? Jasmine asked me and Josh looked at each other.

-"Someday". We said in unison.

As Jasmine continued to talk I glanced over to see Lucas but not Riley. Worry instantly flooded over me.

-"Hey you guys stay here in going to go check on something real quick." I said and ran towards Lucas.

-"HEY LUCAS WHERE IS RILEY!" I screamed he simply shrugged his shoulders I knew he was drunk. I slapped him in the face and asked him again his response was the same

-"JOSH". I yelled he was right next to me and we both heard a scream that sounded like Rileys. I handed Lucas over to Josh and started running looking for Riley.

I saw her being held up against a wall by someone trying to hurt her and rape her.

-"HEY"! I yelled the college boy looked at me and I punched him in the face with my left hand. I definitely heard a bone cracking and pain shot up my arm. But I didn't care I screamed Josh's name and helped Riley up he showed up and once he saw Riley his face turned red with anger.

-"What happened". Josh said to me I couldn't look at him I was so ashamed of myself I started to cry with anger at myself knowing I should've been there for her. -"I'm calling an ambulance". Josh says and calls 911 and they show up in a matter of time. We all fit in the bus and I just look down at Riley who is in a chair. She was hurt pretty badly. Memories of when I was hurt flooded through me as I looked at Riley. I wasn't there I should have been there and I wasn't. This is all my fault that this happened to her. I felt Josh grab my hand and interlace our fingers he tried to get me to look at him but I couldn't bring myself to all I wanted to do was punch a wall.

We were at the hospital we called everyone and they were all heading down here. The pain in my arm was hurting really bad but the pain of knowing Riley might not be okay was killing all of me.

 **Ok I know all of you must hate me for this but don't worry I have a plan. Thank you guys so much for reviewing it means a lot and someone asked me if I was going to put Josh's birthday/Valentine's Day in and I will. Just wait and see. PLEASE REVIEW!❤❤❤❤❤**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24-Until she is ok**

 **I know everyone hates last chapter**

 **CLARIFICATION- No Riley was not raped but she was hurt and traumatized. Lucas was drunk and Maya and Josh were caught up in the moment by talking to Jasmine.**

 **Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter it's going to be sad for a bit but don't worry it gets better.**

At the hospital

Maya's POV

Everyone was waiting to hear from the doctor I sat in the ground leaning my head against the wall and my knees up to my chest and my arms covering my face. I couldn't stand to look at anyone this was all my fault. Lucas was also getting looked at because his drink was spiked and he looked bad. I couldn't bring myself to look at Riley it was too hard. When the doctor came out he pulled everyone to another room and told them the verdict since I wasn't considered a family member I couldn't go in. So I stayed I got up.

-"This is all my fault I should have been watching you but I wasn't if I was none of this would have happened. I hate myself for letting this happen to you. Riley please please be ok I can't live in a world without you. I don't care if nothing else good ever happens to me as long as you are ok that's all I need." I spoke to no one I was so angry at myself I punched the wall without thinking that my hand was already hurt but I didn't care so I kept punching and punching there was blood coming out of my hand but that didn't stop me. I was about to hit the wall again when someone stepped in front of me and hugged me.

-"Maya look at me that's not going to help anything". Josh says to me he looks down at my hand. -"Oh my god Maya what did you do". I tell him that I punched the guy and I think I hurt my wrist from that and I punched the wall which made it worse I point to the wall it had blood stain on it.

-"How's Riley is she ok". I ask looking at the ground Josh lifts my chin up with his two fingers to make me look at him.

-"She's fine she has minor bruises and minor damage to the head and a little traumatized by what happened but the doctors gave her some medicine and she's sleeping". Josh said thank god she's okay but all of this is my fault. She doesn't deserve a friend like me. I start to head to the room she is in but Josh stops me.

-"you need to let her rest and so do you but we need to get that hand checked out ". Josh said which made me furious.

-"No don't tell me what to do look Josh I get it you are older you are smarter but I'm not leaving till she is ok. I don't care if my hand is broken or I have the highest fever known to mankind or a gunshot to the heart I will still not move a muscle to look after myself before I know Riley is ok. This is all my fault I'm not leaving until she is ok". I start to cry and Josh hugs me and all I could do was cry I hate myself I can't believe I let this happen to her.

-"Maya look at me it's my fault to we all make mistakes and Riley would do the same for you but I know what Riley would want is for you to be ok. She would want both of you to come out of this ok. We have to let her get some sleep so why not kill some time and get your arm checked out ok?" Josh says and I nod.

We head down to the Emergency Room and they tell me to try and do things with my hand but every time I try it hurts and I try not to scream in pain. They do some x-rays on my hand and they told us it's broken pretty bad they give me a cast with beige as the color and some medicine.

We start heading back to Riley's room where everyone is when Josh grabs my free hand and interlaces our fingers we walk down the corridor and see no one is by Riley's room Josh nudges me and shows that visiting hours are from 10:00 am to 10:00 pm it was 11:00.

-"Are you with Riley?" A male doctor asked

-"Yes, we are". Josh said

-"Well since it's pretty late and there is two extra beds in her room I suppose you guys can sleep in there for the night but please be careful and don't wake up Ms. Matthews thank you". The male doctor says and turns around and heads into another patient's room

-"Better than those chairs out there right". Josh says and I look at the room and then at Riley I start to cry and think if I just was watching her we could have prevented this. Memories of when I was in the hospital came back to me. -"Maya I know this is hard I love Riley and I'm mad at myself for what happened to her but she's ok and she's going to wake up tomorrow and you can talk to her then but for now let's get some sleep." Josh says I nod and he kisses my forehead and lays down on the other bed I turn around to face the window and try to fall asleep but nothing.

After a couple of minutes of failing to fall asleep I look over and see that Josh is asleep so I go and get my sketchbook out of my bag and start to draw the sky. At the bottom I drew a pier with two girls looking at the sky those girls were me and Riley.

After some time passed I still couldn't sleep I tried turning away from the window and in doing so I woke up Josh.

-"You okay". Josh asks

-"Yep". I say

-"Can't sleep?" Josh asks

-"Yep". I say then I hear sheets moving and I feel Josh laying beside me. He wrapped his arms around me and I felt safe apart of me kept on telling me that this isn't what you should be doing you're playing the long game but it feels nice to be safe and I focused on Josh's heartbeat and I felt myself drift off to sleep.

In the morning

Riley's POV

I woke up with a massive headache and memories of last night came running through my head I screamed for Maya and I felt someone run over to me and hug me.

-"Riley thank god you are ok I'm so so so sorry this is all my fault I should've been watching you and I wasn't." Maya said and started crying.

-"Maya I'm okay thanks to you, you got there before anything bad happened." I said and she looked at me

-"You aren't mad at me". Maya said

-"How could I be mad you protected me." I looked down at Maya's hand and noticed she had a cast on. -"Maya what happened"! I say

-"It's fine, I'm fine, you're fine, and that's all that matters". Maya said I just looked at her.-"I'm not the priority here right now it's you". I just simply look at her. -"Ok fine I punched the guy and I punched a wall." Maya said I almost started to cry.

-"You punched someone for me?" I said she nodded and I hugged her I know she cares about me and I'm so happy she is ok and that I'm ok. -"Wait how many times did oh punch the wall"? I asked Maya was about to speak.

-"Seventeen times". Josh said I looked at him and then her. -"There's even a blood stain on the wall unless they covered it up."

-"Maya why"? I asked

-"I was so mad at myself I hated myself for letting this happen to you." She said

-"Maya this isn't your fault it's the guy who tried to hurt me". I said suddenly I remembered that the one other person with us wasn't in this room.-"Where's Lucas". I ask

-"They made all of them go home I just called saying you were up, he thinks you hate him he was in tears once he was done being treated." Josh said

-"In my entire life never seen a cowboy cry now I have". Maya said

-"Wait what was he being treated for". I asked

-"Someone spiked his drink and he looked pretty bad so they wanted to check him rather be safe than sorry." Maya said

-"Wait how come you guys stayed and no one else". I asked

-"Well it was pretty late and we spent quite a while with Maya's arm and by the time we got to your room the doctor told us we could crash on the two empty beds next to you". Josh said that was then I looked over and say two others beds. I doubt they slept in two different beds all night though.

-"I drew you something". Maya said she got up and handed me a picture of the night sky and me and her I presume on a pier.

-"I love it Maya thank you". I said and hugged her.

Later on Family members showed up and talked to me but I was waiting for Lucas. Maya told me he was on his way and I waited sooner or later he came.

-"Riley I'm so sorry please please please forgive me I wasn't paying attention and I'm so sorry and I'm such an-". I cut him off by kissing him and you could hear my heart starting to beat faster. I blush instantly.

-"Ok not fair I'm hooked up to a heart monitor I'm bound to be embarrassed." I say we both laughed

-"So oh aren't mad"? He asked

-"No I'm not but I heard from someone that you cried." I said he didn't show any sign of embarrassment.

-"When we were at the ski lodge Maya sent me to you and she told me that if I cared about her go find you and tell you I love you well I didn't say it then but I'm saying it now. Riley Matthews I love you. I can't imagine a life without you. I'm scared of how much I love you I met you so young but I already imagine a future that had you in it you are my future Riley. I love you I'm madly in love with you." Lucas says and again my heart starts beating fast and I'm filled with joy.

-"Lucas Friar I love you too. I wish I could top that but I can't I'm so in love with you. I started loving you ever since I fell into your lap and I promise you with all my heart I will never stop loving you." I said I kissed him and we kissed for awhile until we heard a cough.

-"Well sorry to interrupt but you're all clear to go we'll just get the needle out and get you all set." The doctor says Lucas holds my hand while they take the needle out it hurts but yet not as much mainly because Lucas is there.

We head out the hospital and I suggest Topanga's and we all head there. Me and Maya sat in the window and drank our hot cocoa.

-"Lucas told me he loved me". I told her she almost choked on her drink.

-"Really"- I nod -"Finally". She says setting down her cup and hugging me. I tell her everything and all she does is smile at me.

-"You know there's something I always have known in my life and it's that life can throw us any obstacle and we'll face it together and that you are my forever Maya." I say she smiles and hugs me.

-"Thunder". She sticks her hand up

-"Lightning". I say connecting our hands.

-"Forever". we say in unison

What a great life I have

 **I know this was mainly a Rucas chapter but I like it let me know if you want me to do more of Rucas chapters anyway hope oh enjoyed PLEASE REVIEW❤❤❤❤**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25- Three Words**

 **Hey guys I hope you guys like this chapter PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END!**

It's been hectic.

Maya and Josh haven't talked since the day Riley was released from the hospital a week ago. Maya is wondering what happened if Josh lost interest if he likes some other girl. While the truth is Josh has been struggling with figuring out if he loves Maya or not and telling his friends the truth about her.

Riley and Lucas couldn't be more perfect. Missy had apologized for everything that happened that night, which took everyone by surprise. But not all changed when she became the bitch again.

It's the first day of NYU art class for Maya. Will it be an exciting adventure or will it end in complete disaster.

Maya's POV

I woke up today feeling anxious. I got dressed into a big maroon knitted sweater with two white stripes at the sleeves and dark blue ripped jeans with my timberlands. The thought that I'm the only high school kid going to a college was killing me . What if Josh sees me? What if he's embarrassed by me? What if he acts like I'm just a little kid again? Then I was reminded by Riley who was on the subway with me that the odds of running in to Josh at NYU was slim to none and we made a bet that if he was normal around me I would owe her five bucks if he was weird and awkward I would owe her five bucks. _Secret I hope I lose five dollars_.

I say goodbye to Riley and make my way to the class I ask a student for help and they show me the way to it. I smiled and said thank you and made my way there the class starts at 5:30 am and it was 5:15 which I panicked to get up the stairs. I walked into the class to see all the students in front of the easels I chose one near the far left and sit down. A lot of people look at me as if I look out of place. _Which is true god they can probably see right through me._ I look away and mind my own business. I hear shuffling next to me and I look over to see Uncle boing the one and only Josh Matthews. Just great. We look at each other for a solid minute before he speaks up.

-"Uhh you're in a college class". Josh says pretty astonished. I laugh

-"Yeah ig AP art just isn't good enough for me." I say and he smiles at me

-"I'm sorry I haven't called I just thought you maybe wanted to spend time with Riley". He says looking down I smile at him.

-"It's fine she spent most of her time with her and I quote true love". I say we both laugh but his quickly dies down when a girl approaches us.

-"Hey Joshua". This girl says she's wearing a red tupe top with her breasts basically hanging out of them and a white pencil skirt that looks like it will burst at any moment.

-"Uh hey Glenn" Josh says. Glenn? Isn't that a guy name? Oh well

-"Who's this Joshua". She says pointing at me. Ohmygod she reminds me of Rachel from friends when she had that crush on a guy named Joshua and that's all she called him.

-"I'm Maya and I'm a friend of Josh's". I say not knowing if I should say oh I'm his nieces best friend or oh I'm his maybe future girlfriend. So I think friend is just right.

Josh's POV

Great my ex and the girl I like meeting each other and I'm in the middle. Of course neither of them know what the other is to me. Not like Glenn means anything to me and I know what you're thinking not someone I would go for right. Well she isn't we used to go out for a bit when she was not well a garden tool but she started changing and she cheated constantly and I just gave up on her.

But as rude as it may seem I don't care about her anymore. But Maya I care about a lot and I don't want Glenn ruining me and Maya.

-"Maya what a lovely name, and Josh never mentioned you". Glenn said while rubbing my shoulder. I quickly nudged away from her. _God I hate her._

-"Oh yeah he never mentioned you either, butch never mentions the non important ones". I could tell Maya was jealous but it didn't change the fact that I felt really awkward. I looked at Maya begging her to ignore Glenn and she did thank god.

-"Anyways Joshua I was wondering if u wanted to sit next to me so we can catch up" Glenn said.

-"No thanks I'm fine here". I said she whimpered in defeat thinking it would sound cute but it didn't and she stomped away and me and maya both laughed. This is going to be a weird day.

Nobody's POV

Everything went great at the art class they were told to paint something that inspires them. Maya of course drew a girl that looked like Riley from the back drawing purple cats cause she inspired Maya everyday. Josh drew a door with the apt. of the Matthews cause that's where he admitted to himself he had feelings for Maya. It was the end of the class and it was Saturday which was weird but that's when the class was.

-"You put my paints away I clean your brushes". Maya asked Josh, he nodded in response and grabbed the paints. While Maya headed over to wash the brushes. She was done when she say Glenn come up to her. She was still wearing an apron so if she decided to splatter paint on her it would get on the apron and not on Maya.

-"Look I know who you are he talked about you how much you had a crush on him and wanna know what he said, he said he felt embarrassed to have a girl like you like him". Glenn said

-"I don't care what you think or what you say". Maya said

-"Whatever stay away from Josh or I'll make your life miserable". Glenn said similar to Missy's threat.

-"Does it look like I care and I'm not going to stay away from Josh cause he's my friend so listen up why don't you mind your own goddamn business and leave me alone". Maya said and walked away from Glenn.

Only to make eye contact with Josh who has been listening to the whole entire conversation.

-"So Coffee?" Maya asks trying to avoid any comments about what just happened. They walked to this little hole in the wall in silence. It was awkward yet comforting at the same time. They ordered and after two minutes of arguing Josh had finally payed and they sat down with their drinks.

-"So we gonna talk about what happened back there". Josh said

-"There's nothing really to talk about she just reminds me of Missy". Maya said and Josh almost choked on his drink.

-"I would never date anyone like Missy". Josh said and then he covered his mouth.

-"She's your ex that makes a lot more sense". Maya said

-"You're not mad?"Josh asked confused

-"I don't care how many girls there were in the past and I don't care how many there will be in the future as long as it's just me and you in the long game". Maya said smiling at Josh and Josh grabbed her hand and they both smiled at each other.

-"me and you". That's the three words Josh said but what the three words he really wanted to say were, I love you.

 **Ok ok I know you hate me I haven't updated in forever but it's because of some hate PM's I got they just made me feel like this story wasn't good and it took me awhile to realize that if I like it that's all that matters cause that's the main reason why I wrote this because it's my story and I like it. If you don't like it then don't read it. But anyways I'm sorry again and I love you all❤️❤️❤️**


End file.
